


Fenix One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring Rey Fenix, the Animo, MexakingOngoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they include the warnings/tags for that specific chapter





	1. Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Threesome m/f/m, no slash, brothers sharing the same woman (no incest), rough oral sex, choking, rough sex, explicit language

On the bed. Legs spread. Blindfold on. Arms over your head. 

The text from Pentagon was simple and to the point. As direct as the man himself. You wished he had called rather than texted. At least with a phone call you could try to decipher his tone. You were going in blind with no context from his text. Which was exactly why he did it. 

So not knowing if you were in trouble; if he was in a pissy mood, or if he just wanted to play you stripped bare and grabbed the blindfold. Laying yourself on the bed you placed the satin blindfold over your eyes, making sure you couldn’t see a thing. One time you had tried to be cute and leave a slit to peek through. Penta had caught onto that game real quick and thoroughly demonstrated why not following his instructions was a very bad idea. Raising your arms over your head you gripped the edge of the mattress and took deep calming breaths as you waited for Pentagon’s arrival. 

You lost track how long he kept you waiting, arms aching from being held a position you had no intentions of moving from. For all you knew Penta could be standing there watching you in silence. He had pulled that trick before as well. He liked to test your obedience on occasion and more often than you cared to admit you failed spectacularly. 

Your breath hitched as you heard the front door open and shut and you squirmed in anticipation before forcing yourself to lie still, fingernails digging into the edge of the bed as you waited anxiously. It was a battle not to move as you felt the bed dip under Penta’s weight, the heat of his skin searing yet not touching as he crawled above you. The gentleness of the first kiss surprised you, soft lips pressing on yours light as a butterfly, followed by kisses that barely brushed your skin along your cheeks and jaw. 

When he returned to your mouth it was another gentle kiss, tongue pushing into your mouth tentatively and stroking around your tongue. You touched back with hesitance, unsure what he was seeking. This was different. Penta was never gentle and you struggled to figure out his game while keeping your attention on him. You cried out more from surprise than pain when he bit your bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth then pulling away from you. Your tongue darted out to lick the throbbing flesh as he moved down your neck, biting the flesh as he made his way to your tits. 

You arched into his mouth as he swirled his tongue over your nipple pursing your lips together to stop the pleas that wanted to fall from them. Pleas were never rewarded by Pentagon. A low hum vibrated in your chest as his lips sucked your nipple before his teeth grazed over the pebbled peak. His fingers teased your other breast, plucking at the nipple and pinching it into a hard nub that had you squeezing your thighs around his hips. Your fingers twitched, arms aching to move, desperate to touch him but you stopped yourself mid motion and locked them back in place as he began to nibble his way down your stomach. 

The first press of his tongue to your clit had you bucking off the bed, searching for more pressure as he flattened his tongue and licked slowly over your slit. You whimpered in need as his fingers pressed into your hole and tongue flicked over your clit. As he buried his face between your thighs you ground your hips into his face, silently begging him to go deeper, harder as your breath came in quickened gasps. He brought you to the edge of climax, teasing you with a smile you could feel against your pussy lips as you whined. Desperation overrode your common sense and your arms moved to grasp the back of his head and push it into your cunt.

Instead they were caught in a vice like grip, pain ratcheting through your body. Then panic set in as you realized there were two men with you, kicking and struggling as you tried to free yourself. 

“Stop it.” Penta’s sharp command at your ear had you ceasing your movements, though the urge remained as the man between your thighs resumed his long strokes with his tongue making you shake in Penta’s grasp. 

“What’s going on Penta?” You asked, wincing as his hold on your wrists tightened. He liked being questioned about as much as he liked begging.

“Don’t you remember chica?” He asked a taunt clear in his voice as whispered in your ear, his voice sending shivers through you as you moaned at the continued attentions between your thighs. “You promised that your body belongs to me. You told me I could whatever I wanted to you. Use you however I wished. Do you remember?” 

“Yes.” You cried out with a gasp as your hips bucked into the tongue at your hole. 

“Well this is what I want. I want to share you.” Pentagon said. “Are you telling me you were lying? Or can I do whatever I want to you?” 

“I’m yours.” You reassured him. “I’ll do whatever you want.” You whimpered in relief as he released your hands. 

“Take off the blindfold.” Penta commanded, and you hurried to obey yanking the blindfold off and blinking against the light. As you saw the face grinning at you from beneath your thighs you felt shock course through you. Never had you imagined Penta would share you with him of all people. Of course, you hadn’t thought he would share you with anyone either, so tonight was full of surprises.

“Do you want me to continue hermosa? Or would you like me to stop?” Fenix asked with a teasing grin, pressing a kiss to your thighs that had you squirming. 

“Go on puta, beg my brother to tongue your pussy.’ Penta said moving to the end of the bed as he began stripping out of his own clothing. “He doesn’t mind a little begging from his whores.” 

You swallowed hard, unsure if this was another test from Penta. If it was, what did he want from you? It felt like you were destined to fail either way. Either he wanted you to reject his brother or to fuck him. You weren’t sure what he was after. 

“Please Fenix.” You finally asked, voice soft as a whisper as you tried to keep Penta in your line of vision, wondering if you were pleasing him with your response. His face gave you no clue as he motioned for you to focus on Fenix. 

“Please Fenix what?” He asked pushing a finger inside you and curling it making you gasp. “You want me back where I was?” 

“Yes!” You said. 

“Where was I?” He asked teasingly. “Where do you want my tongue?” He pushed another finger inside you thrusting it maddeningly slowly as you clenched around him. 

“My pussy! Please, Fenix lick me again.” You ground out, hips pushing against his hand as you chased your orgasm. 

Finally, Fenix put his tongue back on your slit, flattening it out and licking long and slow over your slit as you reared up to meet it. Your gasps of pleasure were lost as Penta appeared at your mouth, pushing his cock through your parted lips and into your throat. You choked around him, coughing as he invaded your mouth. Pulling your head by the hair Penta grunted as he pulled your mouth flush with his body, lips flattened on his skin as he plundered your throat. When your hands dug into his hips, nails creating divots in his flesh he batted them away with some muttered curses. 

Fenix flicked his tongue over your clit repeatedly making your thighs close around his head as your muffled cries around Penta’s cock filled the air. 

“Cum for me.” Fenix snapped shoving three fingers into your pussy as you bucked against his mouth, spots floating around your visions as Penta held you in place as you orgasmed on Fenix’s tongue. With a growl Penta pulled you off him as Fenix crawled up your body. You barely had the chance to get a decent breath before Fenix was in your mouth. 

“Make him cum.” Penta ordered as he positioned himself between your thighs. “Show how good you can suck cock.” You groaned as Penta pushed himself into your soaked hole, burying himself in one thrust as you sucked at Fenix. Fenix’s fingers buried themselves in your hair pulling you in time with his thrusts as you tried to keep your tongue pressed against his thickness. 

Fenix kept thrusting into your throat with quick short movements mumbling curses as your tongue and mouth worked him. Pentagon thrust deep into you, his hands tilting your hips up at an angle as he bore down on you. 

“C’mon Fenix.” Penta spat. “Fuck her like you mean it. You’re treating her like a muñeca. She is a whore.” 

Apparently, that was all the urging Fenix needed, as his grip tightened on your hair and he yanked you forward until your already bruised lips slammed into his hips. You whined against him as he jerked his hips, lodging himself into your throat. It was only as you felt on the verge of passing out that you were ripped off his cock, leaving you gasping for air with spit hanging from your lips to his cock. 

Penta pulled out of your pussy and the two pulled you onto all fours, Fenix stepping off the bed to pull your head down to his cock while Penta pushed himself back into your waiting pussy. Fenix pushed himself back into your throat, keeping grip on your hair as he moved you up and down his cock. 

You were lost as the two men began spitting words at each other in rapid Spanish, apparently reaching some agreement as you were once again flipped around, this time your mouth back on Penta’s cock as Fenix pulled you off the edge of the bed and bent you over it. 

Grunts and swears filled the air as the two men took their pleasure from your body, bouncing you between them. Fenix grabbed your hips and rammed his cock deep inside you making you gag as you fell further on Penta’s cock. Penta held you in place, his seed shooting into your throat while Fenix came in your pussy. 

The two brothers pulled out of you letting you collapse in an exhausted heap on the bed between them. 

You watched warily as the two met at the end of the bed, staring at you with bad intentions in their eyes. 

“I don’t think she’s that impressive.” Fenix said with as shrug, smirking as Penta elbowed him in the side. “I’ve had better.” 

“As have I.” Penta said with a returning shrug. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun with her before I throw her out.”


	2. Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix puts vibrating panties to good use in a test for a potential girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content, explicit language, orgasm denial, vibrating panties, sharing, semi public sexual acts, humiliation, break up

Fenix was due to arrive any moment for your date tonight. His caveat was that you couldn’t get dressed before he arrived. Upon questioning he simply replied that he had bought something for you to wear. So you laid on your bed, makeup and hair done in nothing but a towel as you awaited the arrival of Fenix. 

Your mind wandered, wondering what Fenix had in mind for tonight. He had said it was an important date, but failed to elaborate beyond that. The two of you had been seeing each other off and on for a few months and while you were ready to make it exclusive Fenix was quite so eager to jump in. It left you confused as you thought the two of you got along very well; you were definitely sexually compatible. You didn’t know what the holdup was and you hoped that tonight he planned to make it official. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when a finger stroked up your calf, eyes shooting open to meet the amused grin of Fenix. 

“Falling asleep on me princesa?” He teased.

“No baby. I was just day dreaming.” You told him, your eyes drifting o the black and red shopping bag in his hand. “Is that for me?” You asked sitting up and holding your towel to your chest making Fenix frown. 

“Lose the towel Hermosa.” Fenix said as he set the bag down by your side. You let the towel fall your nipples pebbling as they were exposed to the cool air. Leaning over your body Fenix brought his lips to your breast, sucking a hard bud between his teeth making you arch towards him as his tongue circled your nipple. You pouted when he pulled free, giving you that teasing grin of his that you both loved and hated as he pushed his hand between your thighs. You eagerly spread your legs giving him easier access as he ran his long fingers through your slit, stroking you softly until your folds became slick. 

“Please don’t stop.” You murmured as he expertly manipulated your pussy keeping his eyes locked on you the whole time. 

“But I have to princesa.” He said ruefully as he pulled his hand free and brought it to his lips, sucking your juices off his fingers. “We have reservations and you need to get dressed.” Fenix stepped away from the bed and leaned against the wall by the door as he watched you open the bag. 

“Oh my god this is gorgeous,” You gasped as you pulled out a red satin cocktail dress with a slit up its side right up to your hip. “I love it Fenix. Thank you.” You held the luxurious fabric to your body as you rose from the bed moving to press a kiss on Fenix’s lips. 

“There’s something else in there for you.” Fenix murmured against your lips turning your body back towards the bed and giving you a small swat on your bottom. 

Inside the bag you found a pair of matching red panties, but your smile turned into a frown as you felt a bullet vibrator in the panties. Quizzically you turned to Fenix and held them up. 

“What are these?” You asked.

“You know what they are.” He said. “You’re going to wear them tonight. And I’m going to have this.” Fenix reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little remote control before casually replacing it. 

“I’m not wearing vibrating panties to dinner.” You said firmly, glaring at Fenix. 

“Yes you are. You owe me.” Fenix said pushing away from the wall to stand in front of you his hands landing on your waist and pulling you close. “Remember when I let you be in charge?” He reminded you wish a smile. “You promised if I let you have control for one night that you would do anything I wanted. Anything. Well this is what I want.” His hand moved to the curve of your ass, squeezing it none to gently a not so subtle reminder of who was really in charge. “Now hurry up and get dressed. We’re running short on time.” 

He turned to leave the room, pausing to toss one more piece of information your way. 

“Oh, and I’ve invited Pentagon to join us.” Fenix disappeared leaving you to stare at the vacated space. Why on earth would he invite his brother? Fenix knew Pentagon terrified you. You hadn’t met him in person yet, but the matches you had seen had given you a deep seated fear of the Breaker of Bones. By the stories Fenix told you, that fear seemed well founded. Now he was going to make you go out to dinner with him and his brother wearing vibrating panties. 

So much for a romantic evening you thought bitterly as you slipped into the panties and dress. You were incredibly conscious of the bullet pressed against your clit as you straightened yourself out and went to join Fenix. 

As Fenix drove towards the restaurant he ran over his list of rules for the evening. You weren’t allowed to moan. No squirming. No pleading. No release. As he flicked the remote on low during the drive you swallowed back a gasp of surprise, and you plead with him not to torture you over dinner. There was no way you were going to be able to keep your cool at these sensations. 

“Anything.” He reminded you as he pulled into the valet. Plastering on a smile you allowed the valet to take your hand to help you from the low slung car before being handed off to Fenix. Within moments you were seated at a private booth in a dark corner of the restaurant as requested by Fenix. As soon as the waiter had taken your drink orders Fenix turned the device back on with mischief lighting his eyes as he watched you across the candlelit table. 

“Is Pentagon coming?” You asked trying to make conversation and distract yourself from what was happening in your panties. You bit your lip hard as Fenix flipped the speed to full and tried crossing your legs. 

“No squirming.” Fenix said sharply as the waiter appeared with a beer for Fenix and a glass of wine for you. After ordering some appetizers Fenix finally responded to your inquiry. “He’ll be here when he gets here.” He said with a nonchalant shrug. “Penta doesn’t run on anyone’s time but his own.” 

Fenix kept you on edge with his little remote, alternating speeds to drive you to the precipice again and again leaving you feeling flushed and jittery as you were close to begging him to let you cum. Just by the look in his eyes you knew that wasn’t going to happen so you focused on trying to look composed as the appetizers arrived, along with Pentagon. 

“Scoot in princesa, don’t be rude. Let my brother sit.” Fenix scolded lightly as you threw him dirty looks as he kept the vibrator humming. Trying to look nonchalant you slid over to the middle of the booth as Pentagon sat in your newly vacated seat. Introductions were made and you sat in awkward silence shooting pleading glances at Fenix to cease his torment. 

“What’s the matter?” Pentagon asked staring at you with eyes that seemed just as cold as they did through the TV, even lacking the blue contact lenses. “You look a little…flushed.” 

“Nothing, I’m fine. I just…um… I’ve got to use the restroom. Please excuse me.” You muttered hurriedly scooting towards Fenix who climbed out to let you pass. 

The two men watched you walk across the restaurant before turning back to the food. 

“She looks like a scared little mouse.” Penta said grabbing a piece of shrimp and popping it in his mouth. 

“She’s a bit skittish at the moment. I’ve been putting her through the paces, keeping her on edge with vibrating panties.” Fenix grinned pulling out the remote. 

“Nice.” Penta grinned. The grin fell and he looked curiously at Fenix as he slid the remote across the table to Penta. 

“You serious?” He asked as he picked up the little black device. 

“I need to know.” Fenix said simply to which Pentagon nodded in understanding. He and Fenix were similar in a lot of ways. Getting close to women was difficult for them and they had to be sure before they made any type of commitment. 

Pentagon slid the remote into his jacket pocket as you returned to the table. Fenix stood up watching you slide in before excusing himself to the restroom. He watched as you nervously played with your napkin avoiding eye contact with him. Fenix had told him you were petrified of him and it gave him a sick thrill. Especially now that he had you under his control. 

With a smirk he pressed the remote onto low watching your reaction as you immediately tried to cover the little shiver that went through you. You reached for a piece of bread and bit into it trying to distract yourself and cursing Fenix for doing this to you in front of his brother. You were rather surprised the remote had that much of a range as the restrooms were clear across the restaurant. 

The intensity suddenly shifted to high and you couldn’t stop a little moan from escaping your lips, your hand gripping the edge of the table as your already sensitive pussy was pulsing. Embarrassment burned your cheeks as you glanced up at Pentagon preying he hadn’t noticed your little moment. Of course he had, he was staring right at you with a knowing smirk and for a brief second you forgot your fear and found him very attractive. 

“Look at me.” He said in his deep voice when you looked back down at the table. You found yourself immediately obeying his command without question, getting lost in his eyes. His hand moving caught your attention and you gasped as he pulled the remote to your panties from his pocket. 

“How…where did you get that?” You asked trying to control your breaths that were wanting to become pants as you squeezed your thighs together. 

“Doesn’t matter how I got it.” Pentagon said with a shrug as he kept his piercing eyes on you. “What matters is I have it which means I’m in charge.” 

“Please turn it off,” You whimpered as he kept the vibrator on full blast, you felt like your whole body was shaking and sweet was sheening on your brow as you looked around desperately for Fenix who seemed to have vanished. 

“Don’t you want to cum?” Pentagon asked.

“Oh god yes.” You gasped out, mewling in disappointment when Pentagon lowered the speed, keeping you dangling on the edge. “Fenix won’t let me. So please, stop.” 

“Fenix isn’t here right now.” Pentagon said with a shrug. “If you ask me nicely I might make you cum.” 

Once again you looked around the crowded restaurant shuddering as Penta raised and lowered the vibrations in quick succession. 

“Please?” you whispered feeling shame course through you. 

“Please what? Stop? Or make you cum?” Pentagon asked simply staring back at you when you glared at him.

“I need to cum please. Will you please make me cum?” You cried. You almost sobbed when he slid the remote back into his jacket pocket, your disappointment fading to shock as he slid closer to you. 

“That’s rather pathetic. Then again Fenix doesn’t hold his whores to the same standards I do.” Pentagon said. “So I’ll let you get away with it. Now spread your legs.” His hand gripped your thigh through the slit in your dress, carelessly pushing the silky fabric out of his way. Immediately you grabbed his hand trying to push it away.

“You want to cum, you do it on my fingers.” He said simply. The fight draining out of you as your desperation to cum overrode all coherent thought you opened your legs for Fenix’s brother. Penta immediately pushed his way past your panties and inserted two fingers pushing easily into your heat through your soaking passage. Your head fell back against the seat teeth biting into your lip as you tried to keep your noises silent. Pentagon thrusted rhythmically into your cunt turning on the vibrator to hit your clit as your eyes closed and you felt pleasure consume you. 

“Please Pentagon, I’m so close.” You murmured bucking against his hand as his fingers curled sending you hurtling into climax. He kept his fingers inside you, feeling your heat clamp around him as your eyes slowly opened. As you focused and saw Fenix back in his seat staring at you with a thunderous expression you shrieked and struggled to get Penta’s hand from out of you. Pentagon took his time, slowly pulling his fingers free and sucking them into his mouth one by one to clean your cream before he slid back to his seat and slid the remote back across the table to Fenix. 

“I thought I told you no orgasms?” Fenix asked as he tucked the remote back in his pocket. 

“That wasn’t. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry I let him touch me.” You sputtered out incoherent sentences knowing any hope you had for a relationship with Fenix was probably destroyed. 

“Yes, the second I turn my back you’re letting my brother; who supposedly terrifies you, finger fuck you in the middle of a restaurant.” Fenix said wryly. He held up a hand stilling your counterargument. “It’s no matter. You answered the question I needed answered and now I know what kind of woman you are.” 

Fenix rose from the table and threw more than enough currency down to cover their meal. 

“Ready to go Penta?” Fenix said and his brother nodded rising. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you princesa.” Pentagon said with a sneer. 

You were too shocked to realize Fenix had abandoned you without a ride home until they were long gone, tears streaming down your cheeks as you berated yourself for giving into Pentagon’s commanding presence.


	3. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon and Fenix switch places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, no incest, rough sex, spanking, whipping, language, oral sex

You giggled as Pentagon wrapped his arms around your waist on the outskirts of the crowded dance floor, his warm skin searing the bare flesh of your back as he pressed against you. You had been dancing well into your cups and feeling no pain. You sighed, hands raising over your head to grasp the back of Pentagon’s as his lips attached to your neck. When he bit into the soft skin you felt it all the way to your core, grinding your ass into his groin.

“Tonight we’re going to have some fun amante.” Pentagon whispered into your ear as he pulled away from your neck. “You want to have some fun?” 

You nodded against his chest your eyes starting to drift closed as you tried to imagine what he could have in mind. You had only been seeing each other for a couple of months, the time you had together seriously impacted by his insane travel schedule. Instead you found your attention focused at the bar just a few feet away, your movements slowing as you saw another masked man leaning against it, his eyes firmly on you. It wasn’t so much the mask that caught your attention, but his face which was painted identical to Penta’s. In the dark night club you could almost mistake him for Pentagon were it not for the different style masks the two wore. You squinted trying to get a better look, something about the man drawing you in. 

“Something catch your eye over there Cariña?” Pentagon growled noticing your lack of attention. 

“No Penta,” You denied quickly wincing as the hold around your waist tightened. 

“Are you sure about that? Cause you’re looking at my brother as if you want to fuck him.” Penta asked, his movements slowing until you were at a standstill on the dance floor. 

“That’s your brother?” You gasped unable to stop yourself from looking at him again trying to note similarities between the two men but finding it difficult due to the combination of the amount of alcohol you had consumed and the dark lighting in the club. 

“Sí Cariña that is my brother Fenix you are lusting after.” Pentagon affirmed. 

“I’m not lusting after him.” You protested weakly knowing full well that you had been. “He just caught my attention, that’s all.” 

“So I’ve noticed.” Penta murmured. “As has he.” He shifted you in his arms turning you around to face him his hands resting on your hips. You stared up into his cold countenance feeling a chill as you felt trapped in his cold blue eyes. You stiffened as another pair of hands appeared on your hips, resting in the curve of your waist just above Penta’s. Based on Penta’s lack of reaction you guessed it was Fenix touching you.

“What’s…what’s going on Penta?” You asked, voice shaking with nerves as Fenix’s fingers teased over your stomach. 

“I told you we were going to have fun tonight.” Penta said. “At least Fenix and I are.” 

The two men chuckled and Fenix pressed himself against your back trapping you between the two brothers on the dance floor. 

“How well you perform will determine how much fun you get to have.” Fenix whispered into your ear, his tongue flicking out over your lobe. You were torn between excitement and apprehension as Penta and Fenix simultaneously stepped back from you, Penta grabbing your hand and leading you off the dance floor as Fenix followed along behind. 

No words were spoken as the three of you crossed the street to your hotel and into the elevator. As soon as the doors slid closed Penta abruptly released your hand, pushing you into Fenix’s arms. You found yourself staring wide-eyed into his face, dark eyes flashing with a familiar fire that reminded you of Pentagon. You couldn’t help but wonder just how similar the two were. 

His hands were on your hips, stroking you with his thumbs as the elevator lurched slowly towards your destination. Fenix lowered his mouth to yours and you gladly surrendered, hands moving to his thick shoulders and parting your lips as his tongue entered your mouth. You melted into the kiss, Fenix’s talented tongue making your knees week and core throb. You whimpered when he pulled away as the elevator stopped at your floor. 

This time Fenix lead as Penta followed along. As you entered the room you reached to flick on the lights but found your hand caught by Fenix.

“No lights.” Penta said moving towards the bathroom to switch on that light, leaving the door open a crack. “This is all we need.” You didn’t have time to ponder what they were up to as Fenix pulled your back flush with his body, brushing your hair to the side and bringing his lips to your neck. Penta approached his hands reaching for the neckline of your low cut dress and ripping it right down the middle. 

“Penta!” You yelled. “You can’t just rip my dress. I just bought that.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Pentagon with a challenging grin that had you backing down. Challenging Penta never ended well. Seeing your submission Penta pushed the tattered dress down your shoulders to fall on the floor followed by your panties, leaving you nude before them. 

Fenix’s hands roamed up your body cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples sharply eliciting a cry of pain from you before he shoved you away from his body making you land on your knees in front of the now nude Pentagon. Immediately his fist wrapped around your hair pulling your face to his cock and pushing it past your lips. 

Penta’s hips bucked into your mouth, lodging in your throat repeatedly and making you gag around him, your nails digging into his muscular thighs as spit pooled in your mouth and dripped out of your lips. Fenix knelt behind you on the floor left hand resting on your hip as he moved his right between your thighs. He said something to Penta in their native tongue both men laughing and making you flush. You had no clue what was said but Fenix’s tone and the derisive laughter told you it wasn’t something flattering. 

Fenix’s fingers strummed along your slit, easily gliding through your juices before two fingers were pushed into your waiting heat. You moaned around Penta’s cock as Fenix curled his fingers inside you, twisting and thrusting his hand rapidly into your moist cunt. 

Your hips thrust back in time with Fenix’s movements while you struggled to breathe through your nose as Penta’s hips battered your face. Your lips stung from the force of his movements and you cast pleading eyes up at him begging for relief from his barrage. Your pleas fell on deaf ears, instead bringing more snap to his hips as he stared down at you with a smirk as he watched your struggles. Fenix’s fingers curled inside you once again and his thumb rubbed rough circles over your clit making you groan around Penta’s cock. Penta’s thrusts stilled with your nose to his groin, holding you in place by the hair watching you with his dark eyes as unshed tears glittered in your eyes. Finally he pulled free of your throat and rammed his cock quickly in and out of your mouth, grunting with a final thrust as his seed coated your tongue. 

You gasped in deep breaths as your head hung while you tried to recover from Penta’s rough use. Penta stretched out on the bed, intense eyes focused on you and Fenix.

“Eyes on me,” Penta commanded as Fenix resumed his movements, long thick fingers twisting and curling inside your heat making you whimper as pleasure built up inside you. A third finger was added, stretching your hole as Fenix moved his fingers inside you with harsh thrusts. You rocked to meet his hand, soft whines leaving your lips as he pushed hard on your clit and fucked you with his fingers. Your head dropped to the floor, wordless cries echoing through the room as you chased after your orgasm until you were yanked back onto all fours by Fenix’s fist in your hair.

“I believe my brother said eyes on him.” Fenix growled forcing you to look back at Penta who was idly stroking his cock as he watched you fall apart for his brother. Feeling yourself about to come undone you looked desperately at Penta. 

“Can I cum?” You ground out on a gasp as Fenix pushed deep inside you. “Please?” 

“No.” Penta said sharply. “You don’t get to cum tonight.” 

“Why not?” You whined, disappointment making you foolish enough to question Penta’s directive. Your response was a solid slap to the ass as he released your hair and pulled his fingers free. Pentagon climbed off the bed and grabbed a hold of your hair, arching your neck back at an awkward angle as Fenix pressed his glistening fingers into your mouth and leaned down to your ear.

“Because sluts who can’t tell one brother from the other don’t get to cum.” Fenix said biting your ear hard making you whimper. Your head darted up confusion marring your features as you looked from one man to the other. 

“Whose cock did you suck?” Pentagon asked kneeling down by your other ear. 

“Yours.” You stuttered. 

“And who am I?” He inquired. “I’d choose carefully if I were you.” 

Your eyes darted back and forth between the men not able to get a clear look due to the angle Penta had your head held at. Your mind raced trying to figure out what game they were playing. He was Penta. You were sure of it. But what if he wasn’t? Why would he be asking if he was Penta? You chewed on your bottom lip trying to outthink the brothers. Maybe he was trying to get you to say he was Fenix so he could punish you. 

"You’re Penta.” You said with more confidence than you felt. 

“Wrong.” Fenix growled in your ear. “Yo soy Pentagon. And you my dear are in for a world of hurt.” Your heart sunk in your chest at his response, knowing any chance of a good for you was now long gone. Reluctantly you allowed the real Pentagon to pull you to your feet and bend you over the bed, ass high in the air before he walked over to his back and pulled out his leather belt. 

“I think I should be the one to punish her.” Fenix said flashing you a naughty grin and giving you a slap on the ass. “I am the one who played you so perfectly your own woman didn’t know it wasn’t you.” 

Penta looked from the belt in his hands to his brother before shrugging and handing it over. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Penta said moving to the bed and crawling to kneel in front of your face. He rubbed the tip of his hard cock along your swollen lips then sliding his length into your mouth. 

“I’m gonna make her cry more than you ever have.” Fenix taunted stepping behind you and giving a soft slap to your ass with the belt. 

“Please.” Penta scoffed as he pushed your head down further on his cock. “You don’t have what it takes cabron.” 

The blow was so fast and unexpected, ripping into your flesh and making you scream around Penta’s cock. Fenix gave Penta a cocky grin making his brother roll his eyes as he tried not to look impressed as Fenix landed four more blows that had tears streaming down your face. Baby bro had picked up a few tricks since the last time they had played together. 

Pulling his cock out of your mouth Penta encircled it with his hand and rubbed the tip over your cheeks collecting your tears before shoving it back into your mouth. You grimaced at the salty taste of your tears as Penta shoved into your throat, struggling to muffle your cries as Fenix continued battering your bottom. 

You cried in relief when Fenix threw the belt on the floor until his hands landed on your ass with another firm slap before he guided his cock into your pussy. You whimpered around Penta’s cock as Fenix thrust deep inside you raking his nails over your tender flesh, his every stroke forcing Penta deeper into your throat once again making drool fall from your lips. 

“Good, but not quite good enough brother. She does not sing for you as she does for me.” Penta taunted giving a sharp thrust of his hips that had you gagging on his thickness once again. As Penta pulled himself from your mouth Fenix took the opportunity to rake his nails from your shoulders to your hips leaving angry red welts on your flesh and making you scream so loudly Penta had to slap a hand over your mouth. He glared at Fenix who shrugged unrepentantly and slammed himself deep inside you once again. 

“You mean like that?” Fenix asked with a laugh as Penta flipped him the middle finger and focused on you rather than his pain in the ass brother. 

For the next several hours you were used like a ragdoll between the tumultuous men, each trying to outdo the other as they fucked you from both ends leaving you a worn out mess when they finally deemed themselves satisfied. You lay panting on the bed as Fenix dressed the two brothers talking in rapid fire Spanish you had no hopes of understanding before Penta clapped him on the back with a smile and walked him to the door. Once Fenix was gone Penta turned to you his cold glare sending chills down your spine. How you could have ever mistaken him for Fenix, even wearing the Bird of War’s mask, you didn’t know. Just looking in his eyes you knew exactly who he was and just how angry he was at you. 

“You sang so pretty for mi hermano.” Penta said walking towards the bed, leaning down to pick up the belt discarded by Fenix. “I guess I have to teach you a new song.”


	4. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on "Flesh" by Simon Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Explicit Language, Sexual content, light bondage, biting

The girls that wanted the bad boys tended to gravitate towards his brother Pentagon. But not you. No, you wanted the Bird of War, Fenix. Beneath his friendly personality and mischievous smile you sensed something dark in him. Something that ran parallel with his brother and it intrigued you. So you let the other rats scurry around Pentagon leaving you to deal with the good girls who were hoping for a coffee or late dinner with the “less dangerous” brother. They didn’t concern you. More than once you had caught Fenix looking at you in blatant appreciation. You knew what he wanted and you were more than ready to give it to him. He didn’t even need to bother with the formality of buying you drinks. 

We can get a little crazy  
Just for fun, just for fun  
Don’t even try to hold it back  
Just let go

You pushed your way to the front of the group, giving the girls dirty looks as you placed yourself squarely in front of Fenix. With a seductive smile and promise filled eyes you reached out to brush your fingers softly over his forearm. 

“What’s your name Hermosa?” Fenix said grabbing your hand and pressing it to his lips, smirking against it as he watched all the good girls wander off with disappointed grumbling. Some nights he may entertain them, but tonight was not one of those nights. He wanted to play tonight and he bet this chica was willing to entertain anything he suggested. 

“Anna.” You purred lapping up his attention as he pulled you close to his body. 

“Well Anna,” He said his tongue caressing your name. “How about we go back to my hotel and have some fun?” You nodded dumbly as you stared into his eyes, his hand threading through your hair and giving a sharp tug. 

“Sí?” Fenix asked with a hiss as you grabbed the waistband of his sweats, thumb ghosting over his underbelly. 

“Sí,” You repeated with a grin. 

Tie me up and take me over  
Until you’re done  
‘Till I’m done  
You’ve got me feeling and I’m ready to blow

You knew your instincts had been correct and you were in for a wild night as soon as the two of you were in his room when Fenix went straight for his suitcase and pulled out a long shock of rope. 

“I’m going to tie you down Hermosa and eat your pussy until your begging me to stop.” He promised with fiery passion burning in his eyes. Tossing the rope on his bed he stepped to you and slowly began stripping you bare tossing your clothes on the end of the bed as he did so. He stayed clothed as he positioned you on the bed splaying you open just how he wanted you. 

“Already so wet for me chica and I haven’t even done anything yet?” His finger dipped between your folds, stroking through your cream as you shuddered at his light touch and then sucked it into his mouth. 

“Delicioso.” Fenix said smacking his lips. “Can’t wait to bury my tongue in that sweet hole.” You couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation as Fenix methodically tied you with his silky rope, looping around your wrists and tying them above your head and then grabbing another length to tie around each leg, forcing them bent at the knee and falling to the side so you were spread for him. 

With mischief in his eyes he turned to the end of the bed and grabbed the black satin panties you had been wearing and brought them to your lips. 

“Wait!” You said urgently turning your head to the side making Fenix pause a flare of aggravation entering his eyes. “How am I supposed to beg you to stop if I’m gagged?” You asked. Fenix grinned and grabbed your chin forcing you to look back up at him as he pushed the panties past your lips then released you, leaning down to your ear. 

“I guess you better figure something out,” He teased biting your earlobe making you moan around the makeshift gag.

Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)

Fenix climbed down your body littering kisses and sharp bites along the way, stopping to leave a halo of teeth marks around your nipple of one breast and making you writhe against the ropes as he finally made it between your thighs. His breath was hot on your flesh as he lightly flicked his tongue over your nub before sliding his fingers through your fold. 

“You ready Hermosa?” Fenix turned his head kissing your inner thigh then biting hard, leaving another ridge of teeth mark in his wake as he spread your folds with his hands and licked his tongue over your slick. 

“Cause you’re in for a long night.” He promised as he grinned up at you between your thighs then set about delivering exactly what he promised.


	5. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on Like Lovers Do by Hey Violet  
> Featuring Pentagon Jr and Fenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive themes, explicit language, mentions of sexual content, voyerusim

“Think she’s gonna get the balls to talk to you or is she gonna hide in that corner and stare at you all night.” Pentagon goaded his brother Fenix as they sat behind a wooden table signing autographs for their fans. At the moment they were taking a quick five minute break for some water and to rest their cramped hands. The woman had been staring in their direction since the beginning, making no move to get into line, just hanging around the edge of the doorway. 

“What makes you think she’s into me?” Fenix asked taking a sip from his water bottle as he eyed the girl in question. “Could be here for you.” 

Pentagon shrugged giving her another once over. 

“She’s got the Fenix vibe.” He pronounced with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his shoulders as a kink in his back made itself known. 

Their speculation was cut short as the next wave of fans were sent forward and the two brothers commenced with their greetings and pictures. 

I see you watching me  
Eyes on your target  
Mix drinks and smoke rings  
It’s already started  
It won’t be too long before me and you  
Are doing what lovers do

They forgot all about her until their day was done and the two siblings made their way to the little club across the street from the venue. It wasn’t the nicest place, but neither of them felt up to seeking entertainment elsewhere. They were tired and wanted a few drinks and maybe some company. 

Once they were settled into a booth it didn’t take Fenix long to spot her behind the bar. 

“Check out the bartender hermano,” Fenix said jutting his chin in that direction. 

Pentagon smirked as he saw the girl from the meet and greet tending the bar, her flaming red hair piled in a sloppy up do, low cut black shirt showing off her ample breasts. And once again staring right at them. Pasting his most flirtatious smile on his face Fenix pushed out of the booth and headed to the bar. 

Pentagon sat back with his beer, watching Fenix playing her like a violin. He could practically see her blush through the dim lighting, smirking as she giggled and touched Fenix’s arm with her fingertips. Moments later he was back at their table sliding in the booth across from his bother and pushing a shot of tequila towards him. 

“She’s gonna come over tonight.” Fenix said with a wide smile. “I gave her a room key.” 

“You do remember we’re sharing a room tonight, don’t you?” Penta asked grouchily. He was gonna be pissed if he got kicked out of his own room so his baby brother could get laid. 

“Of course I do.” Fenix said indignantly. “I never said you had to leave.” Pentagon stared at him seeing a familiar mischievous glint in his dark eyes. 

“She’s going to fuck both of us?” Pentagon asked skeptically. Given her behavior thus far he didn’t read her as the type to go for a threesome. 

“We didn’t quite get that far.” Fenix admitted breaking out his infectious grin. “But she will.” He picked up his shot glass and held it up to his brother. “To a good time.” 

“To a good time.” Penta repeated tossing back his shot and slamming the glass on the table. 

Back at the hotel the brothers relaxed watching television, Fenix spread out over the couch while Penta lay in his bed. Each of them had a cold beer in hand, making inane chatter about the game replays on the television. A timid knock on the door broke their conversation and Fenix grinned spring up to answer the door. 

Clothes on the floor  
We’re exploring our bodies  
Getting you off is my new favorite hobby

As soon as she was through the door Fenix had her pinned against it, his mouth attacking hers, tongue stroking fire in her belly as his hands roamed over her curves. Breathy gasps escaped her as he left her mouth and kissed down her neck leaving a trail of bite marks in his wake. Her shirt was pulled off and thrown without care followed by her bra and Fenix’s hot mouth on her breasts. 

It was only after he stepped away to allow her to catch her breath that she realized they weren’t alone. Arms folding over her bare breasts she shrieked as she saw Pentagon in the bed, staring at the two of them with cold hard eyes. 

“Fenix!” She shouted hiding behind him. “Who is that? Why is he in here?” Her eyes darted around frantically for her shirt swallowing hard when she saw it at the foot of the man’s bed. 

“Pentagon, this is Carly.” Fenix said with a wide smile. “Carly, my brother Pentagon.” 

“What is he doing in here?” She asked in a whisper in Fenix’s ear as she stood on tiptoes to look over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry chica, he’s only going to watch.” Fenix said turning around to face her, hands going around her hips and pulling her groin against his hard cock. “Until you’re ready to beg him to join that is.” 

It’s already started  
Let’s roll the dice and we’ll both make our moves  
Playing like lovers do


	6. Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, explicit sexual content, explicit language, threesome m/f/m, no slash, no incest, rough sex,

“I don’t know about this Fenix…maybe I should go.” Carly said unable to drag her eyes away from the hard man leaning on the bed, looking larger than life. He scared and intimidated her. Had all day if she was honest, yet there was something magnetic about him that wouldn’t let her look away. As much as she wanted Fenix, there was a part deep inside her that was intrigued and aroused by the moody brother. 

“You don’t want to go, princesa” Fenix murmured against her lips, maneuvering her body around to his bed. Carly allowed Fenix to lay her on her back, lifting her hips as he stripped off her skirt and panties leaving her bare to both of their views. “Don’t you want my tongue buried in that pretty pussy of yours?” Fenix kneeled between her legs, darting his tongue out to lick along her inner thigh making Carly’s breath hitch. 

“But what if I don’t want him to join?” she asked trying to make her voice audible to only Fenix, chancing a glance at Pentagon a stab of disappointment hitting her stomach as he seemed utterly focused on the TV, not paying her the slightest bit of attention. 

“Then don’t beg.” Fenix said with a shrug and lazy smile, nibbling at her inner thigh as he made his way to the apex of her thighs. His tongue licked along his lips as he approached her soaking folds. “Probably in your best interest not to. Penta doesn’t react well to begging.” 

Any chance of responding was lost when Fenix swiped his tongue along her folds and sucked her clit between his teeth nibbling playfully at her little nub before pressing a kiss to it. Carly’s eyes closed and her head fell back as Fenix slowly teased her pussy with his fingers and tongue burying his face between her thighs until his chin glistened with her juices and Carly was thrashing in his grip. Tightening his hold on her buttocks Fenix kept up the pressure on her cunt jabbing his tongue at her clit as Carly moaned loudly through the room. Sliding fingers inside her Fenix thrust and curled them inside her as he sucked on her swollen clit pressing his tongue hard on the nub making Carly climax. Freeing his fingers Fenix stared at her as he licked her juices from each finger then lowered his tongue to her pussy and darted it inside her pulsing hole cleaning out her cream and licking his lips. 

“I think I want you on all fours chica, get on your knees.” Fenix demanded as he pushed onto his knees giving Carly a light tap on the thigh to get her moving. 

Again Carly found herself looking over towards Pentagon feeling irrationally pleased when she found him staring at her, his dark intense eyes trailing over her body before he spat something at his brother in their native language making Fenix laugh loudly and stick the middle finger up at his brother. 

“What did he say?” Carly couldn’t help but ask looking from one brother to the other. 

“He thinks I’m being too nice to you. That you should be choking on cock instead of getting your pussy eaten.” Fenix said. 

Carly stared wide eyed at Pentagon while he simply smirked and turned his attention back to the television. She followed Fenix’s directions as he positioned her on all fours so she was staring at Pentagon while he kneeled behind her. She gasped as the head of Fenix’s cock drug along her slit before pushing inside her, Fenix’s hand resting on the curve of her waist as he guided his dick inside her. 

“Eyes on Penta chica,” Fenix said. “Make him want to watch you.” Carly raised her head finding herself staring again into Penta’s intense eyes her breath catching in her throat as Fenix thrust into her. Being watched was more exciting that she had imagined, feeling her pussy soaking Fenix as he fucked her while she stared at his brother, her eyes left his trailing down his thick body and focusing on the bulge between his thighs. Her tongue out, licking her lips as she imagined that thick cock filling her mouth. 

She yelped when Fenix grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her back to his chest, leaving her completely exposed to Penta’s wandering gaze, her nipples tightening as he stared at her tits and grabbed his crotch roughly gripping himself through his pants. 

“You want his cock don’t you Carly?” Fenix breathed into her ear, his breath hot as he fucked hard up into her cunt. 

“Yes.” She sputtered her eyes glued to the hand on his cock. 

“Ask him,” Fenix whispered encouragement in her ear, free hand reaching around to grab her breast, squeezing it as he told her all the dirty things the two would do to her if she only begged. 

“Please?” She implored Pentagon. “Can I touch you?” Carly mewled in disappointment when Pentagon sharply shook his head with a sneer. Her breath caught as Penta slid his hand beneath his waist band, watching as he began stroking his cock. Long sure strokes that only proved to her just how big he was, the grunts passing his lips driving her delirious. 

“Penta please?” She begged again. “Please let me taste you. Let me suck your cock. I promise it’ll be so much better than your hand. Carly cried out as Fenix pushed her back down on all fours and bottomed out inside her, his hand slapping sharply on her firm ass making her rock back against him. 

“You want to suck my cock while you fuck my brother?” Penta growled rising from the bed. “Is that what you want puta? Need two men to satisfy you?” 

Carly reached for him, begging him to come closer so she could touch his cock, feeling him in her mouth. 

Again a rapid exchange of Spanish took place as Pentagon pushed his pants to the ground and fisted his cock in front of her. 

“You don’t touch me.” Penta snapped as he brushed the head of his cock over her lips. “Keep your hands to yourself.” Carly nodded against his dick, promising to keep her hands on the bed as she opened her mouth wide. 

She was completely unprepared for Penta to simply breech her mouth with one thrust burying his cock in her throat and immediately making her gag and choking around him. Her eyes bulged and fingers curled into the bedspread as she tried to breathe through her nose as Fenix began snapping his hips faster against her driving her forward onto Penta’s dick with each thrust. Penta’s hands went to her hair, grabbing two handfuls and controlling her head movements with sharp tugs, burying the head of his cock in her throat and holding her against this pelvis until drool was leaking from her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. Only then would he pull out enough for her to suck in air and beg him to enter her mouth again. 

With a muffled string of curses Fenix pulled out of her.

“Inercambiar” Fenix muttered and the two brothers seamlessly switched places, Fenix ramming into her throat and immediately spurting his hot seed on her tongue. “Don’t swallow” he growled as he finished, sliding his cock out of her mouth. “You don’t swallow until mi hermano is through with you.” He gripped her chin and tipped her head back as Pentagon slammed his cock into her. “Comprende?” 

Carly nodded frantically struggling not to swallow Fenix’s cum as Pentagon rammed repeatedly into her cunt stretching it almost painfully yet making a coil form in her belly that had her moaning in her throat. Penta’s fingers dug into her hips, leaving deep red indents as he pounded away, sure to leave bruises on her pale skin. Carly pushed back to meet his thrusts her head falling forward onto the comforter as he used her without mercy. A garbled scream tore through her throat when Penta brought his heavy hand down on her ass, smacking it as if it was the chest of his opponents making even Fenix wince in sympathy for the poor girl. Having been a recipient of that slap many times Fenix knew exactly how much force went into it and his brother definitely had not held back. 

Grunts and groans filled the room, sounds of flesh slapping carrying on the air as Pentagon fucked Carly hard into the mattress making her back arch painfully every time he slammed into her. 

“Mouth.” He grunted reaching to grab her hair and dragging her face back to his cock as he pulled out, making her stumble clumsily as he manhandled her. As soon as she opened her mouth for him Pentagon stroked his cock and shot his semen into it filling her mouth as it mingled with Fenix’s remnants. 

Pushing away from her Pentagon climbed off the bed and grabbed his pants before resuming his spot in his own bed, turning the TV volume up as he settled in for the night. 

“Now you may swallow,” Fenix said stroking Carly’s hair as she stared up at him looking utterly ravaged. “You can go now chica,” he said helping her from the bed. “Maybe we’ll see you the next time we’re in town.” He glared at Pentagon who snorted at his words with a shake of his head. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s just a grumpy asshole after he gets off.” Fenix reassured Carly with smile as she dressed. “I’m sure he would fuck you again given the opportunity. I know I wouldn’t mind burying my tongue inside you again.” 

Opening the door Fenix ushered her into the hallway and gave her a wave before slamming the door in her face and heading straight for the shower, flipping his brother off on the way.


	7. Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix pays a surprise visit to Dragon Lee's girlfriend in her hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cheating, stranger sex, smut, explicit sexual content, explicit language

Fenix whistled cheerfully in the elevator as it rose to the fourth floor, continuing his tune as he strolled along the hallway. Double-checking the room number on the pilfered card in his hand Fenix grinned as he stopped outside Room 436. He wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen once he got inside the room but that didn’t bother him. Spontaneity was practically his middle name. Fenix was a go with the flow kind of guy and he would play this situation by ear. 

Sliding the card into the reader Fenix quietly opened the door, slipping inside the room and letting it click shut behind him. Standing by the door Fenix let his eyes adjust to the darkness, roaming over the room once he could see the outlines of everything. Focusing on the bed, namely the shape beneath the covers, Fenix slowly crossed the room listening to the deep steady breaths of slumber coming from within. Only one person that could be. Fenix grinned. This was gonna be fun. 

He moved slowly, the bed dipping under his weight as he crawled up it, hovering over the sleeping form. Lowering his body, Fenix could tell the moment she woke, her body stiffening for the briefest of seconds before relaxing. A sigh that went straight to his dick left her lips and her ass arched up pushing into his groin and repeatedly rubbing against him.

“Well, someone’s happy to see me. Is that an invitation?” Fenix asked chuckling darkly as she immediately stiffened below him, movements ceasing. 

“You’re not Dragon.” Her voice was soft and trembling with a tinge of fear that excited him. Now he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to turn that fear into something much more enjoyable for the both of them. 

“No, I’m not. I’m afraid Dragon is a little occupied at the moment.” Fenix said with a smile, thinking of the beat down his brother was probably laying on the masked man at the moment. The ever evolving war between the Lucha Brothers and the Hermanos Lee was quickly escalating and Dragon’s girlfriend had just become an unwitting pawn in the battle. “I thought I’d come by and keep you company.” 

Fenix leaned down so his mouth was against her ear, his breath hot on her flesh as she squirmed away from his touch. 

"It’s a shame he’s left you all alone so late at night. Needy and wanting.” Fenix’s teeth nibbled at the shell of her ear making a delicious squeak emit from her mouth. “Does he leave you alone like this often? Make you wait for him to show up and give you attention?” His hands ran over her back and down her sides in long calming strokes. “If you were my girl I’d treat you so right. You’d never be alone and vulnerable for any stranger that came along.” 

“He, he doesn’t.” She protested weakly. “I’m not vulnerable.” 

“Then how come you’re pinned to your bed by a man you don’t know with him nowhere to be found?” Fenix asked pushing her hair back from her face. “Why do I have his hotel key that he so carelessly left laying on a table?” He pressed his lips to her jaw, his hands tracing along the curves of the sides of her breasts. “Why are you so starved for affection that you’re letting me touch you like this?” 

“I… I don’t know.” Arguments failed her as Fenix’s hands cupped her breasts his thumbs brushing over her nipples through the thin cotton of her camisole. “You should stop.” She breathed out on a moan as she felt the man above her push his groin into her ass. 

“Tell me to and I will.” Fenix promised in her ear, squeezing her tits hard in his grip and grinning as she ground her ass back into his cock reflexively. “Or I can keep going and make you feel things Dragon has only dreamed of. Take care of that ache he’s left between your thighs.” 

Shifting off her back, Fenix pushed the blankets off her body and repositioned himself, pressing his knee between her thighs right up against her pussy. Stripping off his t-shirt Fenix threw it on the floor leaning back down to grab her hands and lacing his fingers through them holding them captive on the pillows above her head. 

Fenix’s eyes glittered in the dark as her hips began moving pressing her pussy against his knee seeking friction to quell the need inside her. 

“Please,” She whimpered capitulating to Fenix. With a victorious grin Fenix released her hands, moving his own to her hips and grabbing them tightly, lifting them up and down making her pussy rub along his jean covered thigh. Fenix could feel the juices from her cunt leaking through his pants and knew it wasn’t going to take much for her to climax. She was like a firecracker primed to explode and it made him curious as to what she had been dreaming out to make her so ready to be used. 

“Keep moving.” Fenix demanded releasing her hips his hand moving to the front of her thong and pulling it hard into her pussy spreading her lips as she fucked his leg. His other hand slapped down on her ass making her moan loudly her hips sputtering as pressure built up in her belly. Another slap and tug on her panties and she came with a scream, a huge wet spot forming on Fenix’s thigh as she collapsed limply on the bed. 

Climbing off the bed Fenix quickly shucked his pants before kneeling back behind her. Arm around her waist he pulled her up onto all fours, his fingers reaching to her pussy and stroking the still pulsing bundle of nerves making her mewl desperately as pleasure shot through her body. Pushing his cock inside her, Fenix held onto her waist with one hand as he pounded her cunt from behind, other hand teasing her clit into a swollen nub while she mumbled incoherently below him. 

Thrusting hard and deep Fenix breathed heavily, sweat starting to drip down his chest as he fucked her into the mattress, her moans buried in the comforter. Leaving her waist his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up onto all fours, then pulled her back flush with his chest, biting into her shoulder and making her spasm around him. The new angle was milking his cock hard, her pussy clamped around him as he rubbed her cunt through another orgasm, her body shaking as she cried out in completion. 

“I want one more before I cum,” Fenix panted. “Give me one more.” He kissed her neck then bit the flesh, leaving a nice mark for Dragon’s discovery before letting her fall back onto all fours, reaching around to her tits and pulling on her throbbing nipples as he continued teasing her pussy and slamming deep inside. 

“I can’t.” She cried out, her voice shaky as she felt like she was going to explode from all the sensations Fenix was creating in her. Hand on her nipples, one on her clit and his cock burying deep inside her pussy had her trembling around him. 

“You will.” Fenix growled. “Give it to me.” He pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger, twisting it hard making her shriek as her third orgasm rocked her core the spasms triggering Fenix’s own climax. His own body shuddered as he filled her cunt, pulling out of her as he finished and letting her collapse flat on the bed as he caught his breath. 

Climbing off the bed he quickly located his clothing, looking back at the exhausted woman in bed as he threw the hotel key on the table and headed for the door. 

“Make sure you tell Dragon that Fenix sends his regards.” Fenix said with a grin and courtly bow before making his grand exit, whistling cheerfully down the hallway as he headed towards the elevator.


	8. Adios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix helps his brother Pentagon break up with his girlfriend in a rather unorthodox fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome m/f/m, voyeurism, language,

“Please baby,” You pulled out the pout, lower lip jutting out puppy dog eyes in full effect. 

“No.” Pentagon said flatly giving you that look that let you know you were treading on thin ice. Pentagon despised begging and doing it in the middle of his meet and greet session wasn’t your smartest move. All you wanted was a little attention, but apparently that was too much to ask.

“Fine.” You spat. “Be an asshole.” Your attempt to flounce off was halted by him grabbing your bicep and pulling you to him. 

“Naked and kneeling.” He snapped pushing you away from him before he turned back to the next person in his line. With a groan you left the arena and headed back to the hotel. You knew Pentagon wasn’t kidding. He fully expected you to be naked and waiting for him when he returned. You would be able to figure out how much trouble you were in when he returned. Showered and dressed Pentagon you were only in for a bit of trouble. Make up and mask? You were fucked. 

As you waited you let yourself get all riled up, railing against Pentagon and his stupid demands. He couldn’t order you to hang around waiting for him like a dog. He didn’t own you. Defiantly you rose from the bed and dug through your suitcase pulling out the tiny little red dress that was Penta’s favorite on you. 

You weren’t going to sit around waiting on him. After you were all dressed up you headed to the dance club across the street from the hotel and lost yourself in the music. All track of time was lost as you let handsome men buy you drink after drink in exchange for a dance. It wasn’t until you were ripped away from your current partner and turned to face a furious Pentagon that you realized just how much you had messed up. 

“This isn’t naked and kneeling.” Pentagon’s masked face loomed over you immediately foretelling just how much trouble you were in. His grip on your arm was painful, sure to leave bruises. 

“I waited for hours.” You snapped full of liquid courage as you struggled to free yourself. “I’m supposed to just wait for you to decide to show up? Fuck you Pentagon.” 

The snarl that flew from his lips honestly frightened you, making you stare up at the infuriated luchador with wide-eyes before he dragged you behind him through the club, muttering in his native language much too fast for you to comprehend. 

Once back in your hotel room he flung you onto the bed, fire in his eyes as he glared down at you. 

“I come back to an empty hotel room and then find my woman dancing like a whore with another man?” He growled. 

“I was just dancing,” You defended yourself warily watching Pentagon as he lumbered over to his duffle bag, pulling out the thick black leather belt you knew too well. 

“How many men did you let touch you?” He asked stroking the belt through his fingers as he stalked towards you. “How many hands were all over your body?” Pentagon grabbed your arm yanking you to the end of the bed and holding you flush to him. 

“Did you let them touch your ass?” He squeezed it painfully before moving his hands up your body. “Your tits? You sure as fuck smell like them.” You whimpered as Pentagon squeezed your breast in his fist. “I leave you alone for a few hours and you’re out spreading for everyone in town like a fucking whore.” He snarled ignoring your denials of his condemnation, your pleas of innocence falling on deaf ears. 

With a frustrated growl he threw his belt on the floor. 

“I can’t even look at you right now.” Pentagon snapped heading towards the bathroom. “You fucking disgust me.” The door slammed behind him reverberating through the hotel room. 

Not thinking clearly you ran from the room. Pentagon needed time to cool down. You had never seen him this angry with you. You wanted to be far away from him and that belt until you were sure he had calmed down a bit. You didn’t know where you were going, but as you hurried through the hotel lobby you saw him. Fenix. Pentagon’s brother. The calming half of the Lucha Brothers. He was the one who was able to make Pentagon see reason. Fenix could help you. 

You stopped short as you noticed the woman with him, tucked beneath Fenix’s arm and giggling as he whispered into her ear. Shoulders slumping you started to turn away when he saw you. Fenix stopped looking over your tear stained face and heaved a sigh. He could only guess what had you in that state. Pulling out his room card he gave it to his date and sent her up to his room with flowery words that had her beaming as he moved to help his brother’s girlfriend. 

“What’s the matter chica? Mi hermano being a cabron again?” Fenix teased cuffing your chin with his knuckles. Your lip trembled as you nodded and soon the whole story was flooding out of your mouth, starting at the meet and greet when Pentagon was ignoring you (which, Fenix had to admit he couldn’t blame his brother, he was working) to Pentagon snapping at you, and how you got tired of waiting for him so you went out dancing (which made Fenix wince, he could only imagine how furious Pentagon would be to return to an empty hotel room). You skipped over the part of you dancing with other men. Sure Fenix was sympathetic, but that sympathy was only going to go so far. If you wanted him on your side, you had to paint a more innocent picture of yourself than you may be. 

“He called me a whore Fenix,” You sniffled. “He’s never called me that.” Fenix looked away, schooling his expression before looking back at you. He knew exactly what that meant. Once you were a whore, you were done in Pentagon’s books. Fenix reached out sympathetically, rubbing your arm. It was a shame. You were starting to grow on him. You sobbed, launching yourself into Fenix’ arms, the surprised masked man barely able to stabilize himself as his arms reflexively wrapped around you. Stepping backwards he fell onto the couch in the hotel lobby, you settling yourself into Fenix’s arms as you quieted. It was then that Fenix caught onto what had his brother so pissed off as the mix of several men’s cologne’s wafted off your skin. 

He was about to push you off him when he caught sight of Penta over your shoulder glaring at the two of you. The brothers exchanged emotion laden looks before Pentagon spoke. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Pentagon yelled gathering the attention of the few people lingering in the lobby. “I go to the bathroom and you run off to my brother’s arms?” You nearly jumped from Fenix’s arms at Penta’s voice turning around to see the still furious luchador storming towards you making you lean back into Fenix’s chest. 

“Calm down Penta,” Fenix said. “We’re in the middle of the lobby.” 

Pentagon glared at his brother and sneered at both of you. 

“You sure you want her, brother? After all the men she let paw all over her tonight? You want my leftovers Fenix?” Pentagon taunted. 

“It’s not like that Penta.” Fenix said with a sigh. “I was just trying to help her.” 

“Si, you’re always trying to help her.” Penta replied. “Every time I turn around she’s running to you. Let’s go.” Pentagon grabbed your arm and pulled you up dragging you towards the elevators. “You too asshole.” He snapped at Fenix glaring at his brother to make sure he followed along. 

The elevator to the fifth floor was filled with tense silence, Penta’s grip on your arm tightening by the floor as Fenix leaned against the mirrored wall, none of his trademark mischievousness on display. 

“Strip.” Pentagon ordered you as soon as the three of you entered the room. He sat in the chair in the corner, arms over his chest as he stared at you with Fenix lingering by the doorway. 

“Penta what are you doing?” You asked nervously glancing from your boyfriend to his brother, hesitating to obey Penta’s command. 

“You seem to want my brother so badly. You want to run off into his arms.” Penta sneered. “Then I’m going to give you to him.” He waved angrily between you and Fenix. “Go on brother. Fuck my girlfriend.”

Fenix’s eyes were solely on you as you stared wide-eyed at Pentagon unable to believe what he had just proposed. If you had paid more attention, Fenix’s lack of reaction may have told you to tread carefully, but you were too focused on Penta to notice the Bird of Prey. 

“Are you serious?” You asked, your voice sounding entirely too shrill for your liking. Had you thought about Fenix like that? Of course you had. You would have to be blind not to be attracted to Fenix. There had been a time you had hoped to land Fenix before you had become Penta’s girl. 

“You’ve wanted him for so long. Here he is. Get him out of your system.” Pentagon said. “Let me watch you fuck him.” 

Now your attention shifted to Fenix who was still leaning insolently against the doorway, his eyes bright with something you couldn’t quite place that sent an excited chill through your body. Slowly your hand reached up pushing first one shoulder strap and then the other down, then shimmying out of your dress, letting it pool on the floor revealing your undergarment less state that had Penta’s fist clenching as further rage boiled through him as he thought about others being so close to what should have only been his. 

“Go on Fenix.” Pentagon snapped as Fenix still leaned against the door. “She’s right there for the taking.” 

Fenix pushed off the wall, looking at his brother as the two conversed in their native language, words flying over your head as you stood exposed before them. Finally Fenix grabbed you and pulled your naked body against him, his mouth latching onto yours with a ferocity that surprised you. Shocks of desire burned through you as his tongue met yours. His hands skimmed over your body, down your sides and over your ass, grabbing a handful as he tore his mouth from yours.

“Get on your knees for me chica,” Fenix panted, his hand moving to your shoulder and guiding you down. “Perform for my brother. Show me what I’m missing.” Your eyes darted to Penta in the corner as you landed on your knees, his hand covering his cock as he watched you with Fenix. Encouraged you eagerly reached for Fenix’s pants, sliding down the zipper and helping him step free, his cock bobbing into your face. 

Encircling his length and stroking it you brought your lips to the head, licking your tongue over the tip making Fenix hiss as you swirled around it. 

“Quit teasing and suck him.” Penta snapped growing tired of your game as Fenix glared over his shoulder at Penta. 

“I was enjoying that.” He complained earning a middle finger from his brother and some snapped words you could only guess were insults. 

Following Penta’s instructions you took Fenix’s cock into your mouth, bobbing along his length taking him in a bit further with each pass until his head was touching the back of your throat. Pressing you tongue against his cock you swallowed around him, keeping your eyes looking up at him as Fenix watched you take him in. 

Fenix’s hands threaded into your hair, guiding you along his shaft as you hummed around him, until he buried himself to the hipbone inside you, your face pressed against his pelvis holding you in place as you gagged around him, spit leaking from your mouth and dripping down Fenix’s thighs. With a grin he pulled you free, smirking as you gasped for air, staring up at him with watery eyes. 

“Bed.” Fenix said pulling you to your feet and giving you a swat on the ass making you scurry to the bed. “Bend over the end.” He came up behind you, spreading your legs far apart and bending you over at the waist then taking up position behind you. 

Fenix paused when Pentagon spat something at him, grumbling under his breath and pushing you along the bed until you were along the side of it. In this position you were staring right at Pentagon as his brother took you from behind, eyes entranced as you watched Pentagon stroke his cock while you got fucked. Fenix’s cock hit you deep with every thrust, hitting the spot that had you moaning and clutching the bedspread as your pleasure coiled in your stomach. 

“Eyes on Penta,” Fenix said sharply when you buried your face in the blankets, getting pulled back by Fenix’s hand in your hair. Your moan was strangled at the awkward angle as Fenix viciously took you, pounding up into your pussy as his hips snapped against you. 

Penta finally rose from the chair, climbing on the bed to kneel before you, pushing his cock past your lips and fucking your face at the same brutal pace Fenix was fucking you with. You felt like a ragdoll between the two brothers your jaw aching from the force of Penta’s thrusts, growing more helpless when Fenix grabbed hold of your wrists and wrenched them behind your back. You felt like you were going to choke on Pentagon’s cock every time it breached your throat, him timing his thrusts with Fenix jarring you each time they both slammed into you. 

Finally Fenix pulled out of your pussy, spraying his cum over your ass and back as Pentagon pulled from your mouth and covered your face. 

They let you collapse on your belly, each of them quietly dressing as you struggled to catch your breath. 

“I’ve got a pretty little toy waiting up in my room if she hasn’t run off yet.” Fenix told his brother with a grin. “Let’s go see if we can get her to play too.” 

Pentagon grinned and nodded in agreement, grabbing his two bags and slinging them over his shoulders as he followed his brother to the door. 

“Where are you going?” You asked completely confused now that the two brothers seemed to be right back to their normal selves, all signs of fighting erased. 

“I told you when we met I had no use for whores.” Pentagon said simply. “Tonight you proved yourself to be just that. You can have the room, I’m going to stay with Fenix.” He walked out the door leaving you staring mouth agape at his abrupt departure. 

“In case that wasn’t clear enough for you, he just dumped your ass.” Fenix said with a grin. “Adios chica.”


	9. 30 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can Fenix do with 30 minutes on his hands? Song fic based on Gorilla by Bruno Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut,

You had thirty minutes before he had to be out that door and heading back to the airport. That didn’t leave time for pleasantries and love making. No, this was going to be a quick; hard fuck between you and Fenix. The rest could be saved for the next time he was in town in a few short weeks.

You were ready and waiting for him, on the airport hotel bed with legs spread wide wearing nothing but a smile. Fenix grinned voraciously yanking his t-shirt over his head and throwing it before shucking his pants and practically diving on top of you. 

You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now

Your legs went over his shoulders as Fenix guided the head of his cock into you and making you moan as he stretched and filled you. Thrusting in to the hilt Fenix leaned down and pressed a messy kiss to your lips, teeth and tongues mashing together as he pounded, his hands gripping your tits and teasing the nipples making you cry out loudly as he pinched them tightly. 

Breaking from your mouth Fenix panted heavily leaning back on his knees. 

“From behind,” He growled eyes on your ass as you flipped over onto all fours, bending down on your elbows and presenting him with a lovely view. He grinned raking his nails lightly down your back as he pushed himself back into your pussy and snapping his hips as he rutted into you. 

Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don’t look like you’re scared  
You just smile and tell me, “Daddy, it’s yours.”  
‘Cause you know how I like it,  
You’s a dirty little lover

Resting one hand on your hip Fenix reached for your hair, pulling you back to his chest with it, biting your lip as you smiled back at him. 

“Take me hard,” You breathed arching against his chest as he did just that. Shoving you away from him Fenix let you fall flat on your stomach as he braced himself with a hand on each side of your waist and thrust hard and deep inside you. 

You felt drops of his sweat landing on your back as Fenix pounded into you, flesh slapping against your ass while he took you violently. Nothing but grunts and groans could be heard from either of you as raw animal passion fueled your encounter. Muttered curses flew from your lips, muffled by the bedspread as you writhed beneath Fenix. 

Pushing back on his knees Fenix hauled your hips up with him keeping your ass in the air as he gave several final thrusts then came inside you. Breathing heavily he withdrew, wiping the remnants of his semen on your ass. 

“Fuck!” He spat as he looked at the time and jumped from the bed. Searching for his pants Fenix tossed his shirt on then slid on his boxers before finding his jeans under the desk. 

“I’ll get you next time!” He promised as he stepped into his pants and sliders then rushed out the door. 

You chuckled as he vanished pushing up gingerly from the bed and heading towards the bathroom in need of a hot shower. Might as well make use of the facilities given you had paid a full night for thirty minutes of fun.


	10. Just One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on One Night Stand by Divide the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: semi-public sex, threesome m/f/m, no incest, no slash, explicit language, smut

Nice and easy. Fenix didn’t even have to expend any of his signature charm to get in your pants. The moment he had walked into the club and caught site of you, Fenix knew you were his. Your eyes had widened and you stared at him, eyes trailing over his lithe form as if undressing him where he stood. He didn’t get more than twenty feet inside the club, flashing you a killer smile and beckoning you to his side. 

As you strode towards him it was his turn to mentally strip you, picturing what was hidden beneath that fire engine red minidress you were poured into. He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips as he stared at your tits watching them sway beneath your dress as you got closer. 

Once names were exchanged Fenix grabbed you by the hand and led you out of the club heading towards the rental truck he and Pentagon had for the weekend. 

In the back of my truck  
Sweat drippin’ and I can’t breathe  
You always build me up and then you take me down

Handing you up into the back seat Fenix grinned as you slid across the bench seat, leaning against the opposite door and spreading your legs giving him a nice view of your matching red panties. 

“Pretty as those are, why don’t you take them off. You aren’t going to need them.” Fenix said as he climbed into the truck, slamming the door shut behind him and working his jeans down to his ankles. 

“Climb on.” He said gesturing to his hard cock jutting between his thighs, hard and ready for your warm pussy to sink onto. Sliding your dress up over your hips you pushed your panties off and straddled his lap. Fenix grabbed the back of your head, bringing your mouth to his in a passionate kiss that quickly had you both breathing heavily. Fenix rubbed the head of his cock through your slit as you writhed on top of him, moaning into his mouth when he finally pushed into your warmth. 

Sinking onto his length you grabbed Fenix’s shoulders as the kiss broke, rolling your hips in his lap. Fenix rested his hands on your hips, urging you to bounce on his dick as he kissed down your neck, stopping and sucking hard on the flesh as he moved down to your collar bone. You ground down on him as he lifted his hips to meet your movements, pants filling the cabin of the truck. One hand leaving your hip Fenix pressed a thick finger into your folds, letting your movements rub it along your slit and pressing hard as your clit contacted the digit. 

Biting your lip you bore down on Fenix’s dick, crying out loudly as he fucked you towards climax his mouth biting into your tender skin as his hand gripped your hip. With a growl Fenix ripped his finger from between your bodies and grabbed both hips tightly lifting you up and slamming you down on his cock as sweat trickled out from beneath his mask. 

It’s just a one night stand  
I like it when you want it again  
You know I like you cause you’re crazy  
I love the way you tease me  
Right or wrong!

You cried out as your orgasm rocked through you, whimpering at the aftershocks, you head falling into the crook of Fenix’s shoulder as he relentlessly slammed into you. You felt like you were going to explode with all the feelings rushing through your body and all you wanted was more. Thus you whimpered with disappointment when Fenix lifted you off his cock and set you on your knees on the floorboards. Stroking his cock he pressed it to your lips, moaning as your moist mouth engulfed him. Bobbing along his length you sucked hard swirling your tongue as he slid into the back of your throat and released his seed. 

Fenix grinned down at you as he watched you swallow, seeing the burning need lighting a fire in your eyes. Reaching for your hair he gently tugged until you had climbed up and settled on his lap. 

“Greedy girl,” He said brushing his thumbs over your nipple through your dress, smirking as you arched into his touch. “You want more, don’t you?” 

You nodded frantically, rolling your hips against him as you sought contact. 

“Please,” You beseeched with pleading eyes focused on his which were filled with amusement. “Once wasn’t enough. I need you inside me again.” 

For several long moments Fenix stared back at you in silence, his long nimble fingers teasing your nipples as he considered your request. You whined when he lifted you off his lap and pulled up his pants and slid across the seat to open the door gesturing for you to follow him out. Pushing your dress down you followed him slowly, lower lip jutted in a pout as it seemed the ache between your thighs wasn’t going to be satisfied. 

“My brother is back at the hotel.” Fenix said unexpectedly. “If I take you back there he’s going to want to play with you too.” He looked at you expectantly. “Are you willing to play with both of us? Let us do whatever we want to you? The choice is yours. You get in this truck then you’re ours.” He stepped to the passenger’s door and opened it wide waiting for your decision. 

You hesitated for the barest of seconds before climbing into the truck, Fenix closing the door behind you and making his way to the driver’s seat. There was no way you were passing up the opportunity to be with both of the Lucha Brothers. 

It’s just a one night stand  
I can’t get you out of my head  
You know I’m feeling kinda sleazy  
You make it seem so easy  
Right or wrong!

As soon as you stepped through the hotel room door you froze, finding yourself pinned with a stare that sent chills through your body. There was none of Fenix’s mischievous light in Pentagon’s eyes. Just darkness that stared a hole through you. 

“Go suck my brother.” Fenix said clapping a hand on your shoulder and giving you a not so gentle push in Penta’s direction. You stumbled a few steps before regaining your footing and pasting on a confident smile. Hips swaying you stripped off your dress as you approached Pentagon who was still staring intently at you.

Crawling up the bed towards him you reached for his waistband only to find your wrist caught in your grips. 

“Don’t touch me.” He snapped. “Hands behind your back.” Warily following his instructions you swallowed heavily as he knelt and pulled his cock free from his sweatpants. Stroking it to full hardness Pentagon pulled your head to the tip of his cock by the hair. “Open.” 

Obediently your mouth opened to meet Penta’s thrust as he buried his cock in the back of your throat with no warning making you gag around him, struggling to balance with your hands clasped behind your back. You could hear Fenix undressing behind you, then the bed dipping under his weight as Pentagon continued jackhammering your mouth making drool fall onto the bedspread as he repeatedly gagged you. 

You yelped around his cock when Fenix brought his palm down on your ass with a firm smack, one of his hands grabbing your wrists as he pressed the head of his cock into your pussy. Thrusting in Fenix pulled on your arms making you arch and opening your throat further for Penta’s use. 

Another whelp as Pentagon dragged his fingernails along your back, leaving red welts in their wake, sneering down at you as you looked at him with watery eyes. 

“Give me her pussy.” Pentagon snapped at Fenix pulling free of your mouth while Fenix withdrew from your pussy. Releasing your arms Fenix ordered you to spin around, immediately sliding himself into your mouth when you were in position. Pentagon lined his cock up with your opening and took as much care as he did with your mouth, immediately bottoming out inside you as he dug his fingernails into your flesh. 

The two luchas worked you hard in-between them, sending pleasure coursing through your body as their contrasting styles had you buzzing. Fenix’s hands on your tits teased your nipples into achy peaks while Pentagon’s thick cock hit you deep inside driving you towards the brink. You quickly realized you had no role to play here, the boys knew exactly what they wanted, pushing and pulling you in whatever direction they wanted like a well-oiled machine. 

You lost count of the number of positions they took you in, flipping your body this way and that as they tore orgasms from you again and again, leaving you a weak limbed mess trembling on the mattress as they loomed over you, cocks in hand as they ejaculated onto your breasts and stomach. Pentagon was the first to walk away, heading towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. Grabbing a towel he threw it at you on the bed, then closed himself away. 

You felt awkward as you cleaned up, feeling Fenix’s eyes on you as you slipped on your dress and looked into the mirror, trying to clean yourself into something presentable. 

“Time to go little one.” Fenix side rising to his feet and grabbing the truck keys. “I’ll give you a ride home.” 

You smiled gratefully at him. Honestly you had been expecting them to throw you into the hall and leave you to figure your own way home and you mentioned such to Fenix who chuckled enthusiastically. 

“Some nights.” He admitted. “And if Penta had brought you here that would’ve been your fate for sure. But I’m in a good mood and you behaved yourself, so the least I can do is give you a ride.”


	11. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on Flesh by Simon Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, light bondage, biting

The girls that wanted the bad boys tended to gravitate towards his brother Pentagon. But not you. No, you wanted the Bird of War, Fenix. Beneath his friendly personality and mischievous smile you sensed something dark in him. Something that ran parallel with his brother and it intrigued you. So you let the other rats scurry around Pentagon leaving you to deal with the good girls who were hoping for a coffee or late dinner with the “less dangerous” brother. They didn’t concern you. More than once you had caught Fenix looking at you in blatant appreciation. You knew what he wanted and you were more than ready to give it to him. He didn’t even need to bother with the formality of buying you drinks. 

We can get a little crazy  
Just for fun, just for fun  
Don’t even try to hold it back  
Just let go

You pushed your way to the front of the group, giving the girls dirty looks as you placed yourself squarely in front of Fenix. With a seductive smile and promise filled eyes you reached out to brush your fingers softly over his forearm. 

“What’s your name Hermosa?” Fenix said grabbing your hand and pressing it to his lips, smirking against it as he watched all the good girls wander off with disappointed grumbling. Some nights he may entertain them, but tonight was not one of those nights. He wanted to play tonight and he bet this chica was willing to entertain anything he suggested. 

“Anna.” You purred lapping up his attention as he pulled you close to his body. 

"Well Anna,” He said his tongue caressing your name. “How about we go back to my hotel and have some fun?” You nodded dumbly as you stared into his eyes, his hand threading through your hair and giving a sharp tug. 

“Sí?” Fenix asked with a hiss as you grabbed the waistband of his sweats, thumb ghosting over his underbelly. 

“Sí,” You repeated with a grin. 

Tie me up and take me over  
Until you’re done  
‘Till I’m done  
You’ve got me feeling and I’m ready to blow

You knew your instincts had been correct and you were in for a wild night as soon as the two of you were in his room when Fenix went straight for his suitcase and pulled out a long shock of rope. 

“I’m going to tie you down Hermosa and eat your pussy until your begging me to stop.” He promised with fiery passion burning in his eyes. Tossing the rope on his bed he stepped to you and slowly began stripping you bare tossing your clothes on the end of the bed as he did so. He stayed clothed as he positioned you on the bed splaying you open just how he wanted you. “Already so wet for me chica and I haven’t even done anything yet?” His finger dipped between your folds, stroking through your cream as you shuddered at his light touch and then sucked it into his mouth. 

“Delicioso.” Fenix said smacking his lips. “Can’t wait to bury my tongue in that sweet hole.” You couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation as Fenix methodically tied you with his silky rope, looping around your wrists and tying them above your head and then grabbing another length to tie around each leg, forcing them bent at the knee and falling to the side so you were spread for him. 

With mischief in his eyes he turned to the end of the bed and grabbed the black satin panties you had been wearing and brought them to your lips. 

“Wait!” You said urgently turning your head to the side making Fenix pause a flare of aggravation entering his eyes. “How am I supposed to beg you to stop if I’m gagged?” You asked. Fenix grinned and grabbed your chin forcing you to look back up at him as he pushed the panties past your lips then released you, leaning down to your ear. 

“I guess you better figure something out,” He teased biting your earlobe making you moan around the makeshift gag.

Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)

Fenix climbed down your body littering kisses and sharp bites along the way, stopping to leave a halo of teeth marks around your nipple of one breast and making you writhe against the ropes as he finally made it between your thighs. His breath was hot on your flesh as he lightly flicked his tongue over your nub before sliding his fingers through your fold. 

“You ready Hermosa?” Fenix turned his head kissing your inner thigh then biting hard, leaving another ridge of teeth mark in his wake as he spread your folds with his hands and licked his tongue over your slick. “Cause you’re in for a long night.” He promised as he grinned up at you between your thighs then set about delivering exactly what he promised.


	12. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deny it though she might, Fenix's ex-girlfriend still has a thing for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, suggestive themes

Any time I was in a room with him, he seemed to draw my gaze. I couldn’t help myself from stealing peeks whenever his attention was elsewhere. For three glorious weeks he had been mine, but then just like bird of his namesake he decided he couldn’t be caged. It shouldn’t have been unexpected. That was the way Fenix was. He flittered from relationship to relationship, growing restless quickly and moving on with alacrity. It didn’t stop women from trying; it certainly hadn’t been a deterrent for me. When he had started focusing on me, I had preened under his attention. I had fallen fast and hard only to be left behind when someone new had caught his attention. 

It had been months since the breakup and though I insisted I was over him, deep in my heart I knew he would forever hold a piece of me. It was impossible not to fall in love with him. Fenix had a zest for life that was unmatched by anyone I had ever met. He was carefree and mirthful, always with a ready smile and a bounce in his step. His intensity both arousing and scintillating. His magnetism undeniable. 

“Still pining over me?” Fenix’s amused voice cut into my thoughts, startling me.

“I’m not pining over you.” I told him frowning when he laughed. 

“Then why you staring at me all the time?” He teased, his tongue flicking over his lips making my heart pound. 

“I don’t stare.” I argued. 

“Yes you do.” Fenix laughed. “Every time I’m in the room your eyes are on me. Looking at me like you want to eat me alive.” 

“You’re such an asshole.” I snapped. “Why don’t you go find someone else to bother?” 

Instead of leaving he got comfortable, jumping up onto the shipping crate I was working beside. 

“You don’t want me to bother someone else. You want me to bother you.” He said with his signature smirk, tapping my shoulder with his foot and making me glare up at him. Despite my irritation it wasn’t hard for me to lose focus, noticing I was on my knees and all I had to do was get up off my heels and I would be level with his crotch. The thought had me biting my lip and quickly averting my gaze so he wouldn’t see the lust flaring to life in my eyes. 

“Why is it so hard to believe I’m over you?” I asked him flatly, proud that I was able to keep my voice from wavering. If I didn’t know better I might believe I was over him.

“I can read you like a book carina.” Fenix said the familiar endearment pulling my eyes back to his. “You still want me. You didn’t get enough. All I have to do is say the word and you would do anything I asked.” 

The denials on my tongue were lost as I stared into his glimmering eyes, that boyish grin bringing back memories of him smiling above me as he fucked me through orgasm after orgasm. He was right and I hated him for it. 

“Fenix!” The loud bellow from his brother Pentagon broke the spell and my cheeks flushed as I lowered my gaze to the floor. Never would I have thought to be happy to see Fenix’s intimidating older brother, but in that second I was. “Let’s go. It’s match time.” 

“See you around carina.” Fenix said with a wink, jumping down from the crate and hurrying in his brother’s direction.


	13. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix has a lot of experience picking up the pieces for his brother's cast offs

“It’s not your first time doing this, is it?” Kara asked wryly, proud that she had managed to keep her voice steady and tears unshed as she looked at the brother of the man she had made the mistake of falling head over heels for. 

“Ordering beer?” Fenix asked looking away from the bartender he had just placed his order with to look at her in confusion, before he understood. “Oh…you mean picking up the pieces for Penta?” 

Despite herself a tear slipped down Kara’s cheek as she thought of how callously Pentagon had discarded her, as if she meant nothing to him. 

Grabbing the two beer mugs in one hand, Fenix grabbed the crook of Kara’s elbow and steered her towards one of the booths along the back wall. Handing her a glass he watched as she gulped at my beer while he sipped at his. 

“Why did he throw you out?” Fenix asked when she had settled down enough to form a coherent sentence. Fenix leaned back against the vinyl booth, bright eyes keen on Kara. His evaluation of her answer was going to determine how things were going to go. Over the years Fenix had seen more than a few women tossed out on their ass by his volatile brother. Some he had a soft spot for and would help out, get them a little more time with the breaker of bones. Others he said good riddance to. Kara…well he didn’t know her very well so he was rather undecided. 

As her tale unfolded Fenix started leaning less on the benevolent side and more on the good riddance, going so far as to roll his eyes once as she cried. Kara really had no one to blame but herself, he certainly couldn’t place fault on Penta over this one. Sure he overreacted more often than not, but she had really put her foot in it. Threatening to cheat on Pentagon during some kind of tantrum was never going to have the desired effect. Fenix ran his eyes over her once more before pulling his phone out and sending a quick text to his brother to see what kind of mind frame he was in

“You really fucked up.” Fenix finally said as your sobs faded away. “What were you thinking?” 

“I don’t know,” Kara wailed tears spilling down her cheeks again. “I got so mad and I didn’t mean to. I would never Fenix. I would never cheat on Penta. You have to believe me.” She stared beseechingly at the masked brother of her lover, her hand reaching to grab his wrist as she plead for his understanding. “Please help me.” 

“I don’t know if I can. Or that I want to.” Fenix said with a shrug of one shoulder as he read his brother’s response to his message. “If he’s done, he’s usually done. He won’t even bother to pretend to care.” 

“There’s got to be a way Fenix.” She tried again. “I can win him back if you talk some sense into him.” 

“Again, I don’t think I want to.” Fenix told her. “He’s pissed off and I’m not really in the mood to talk him down. Especially for some chica I barely know. It’s not worth it.” He swallowed the rest of his beer and moved to stand, only for Kara to stop him by grabbing his wrist again. 

“Look Fenix. I love Penta. With everything I have. I’ll do anything…ANYTHING,” She stressed meaningfully. “To get back with Penta.” 

Fenix looked out over the bar to hide his disgust with Kara fighting the urge to rip his arm free. Here she was proclaiming her deep love for his brother while offering herself up to him at the same time. If she loved Penta so much the thought of being with Fenix wouldn’t even cross her mind. 

“While it’s…admirable…that you would fuck me out of love for my brother,” Fenix said not bothering to temper his sarcasm. “I’m gonna have to pass.” He pulled his arm free and slid out of the booth.

“You fucked up Kara. Throwing yourself at me blew any chance you may have had. You just proved Penta’s point that you’re a whore who will spread for anyone.” Fenix spat as he walked away.


	14. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix's world is torn apart when he finds out what his fiance has been hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, cheating

“I miss you too,” I murmured quietly into the phone, a smile playing on my lips as I spoke with my lover. “I’ll be back in town soon, then we can spend all the time we want together.” Hearing a familiar voice in the hallway I rushed to end my call. “I have to go. He’s back. I’ll call you soon.” 

I threw the phone across the bed just as the door pushed open. 

“Hi baby!” I grinned rushing off the bed to throw my arms around my fiancé Fenix. He returned my effusive greeting, hugging me tightly and pressing kisses into the crook of my neck. The loud clearing of a throat pulled us apart and I found myself staring into the irritated face of Fenix’s brother Pentagon. 

I hastily broke apart and turned away from the judgment on his face. Pentagon made no secret that he disliked me. He only tolerated me for the sake of his brother; a fact I was well aware of. I knew how many arguments there had been between the brothers regarding me. I seemed to be the only source of strife between them and it weighed heavily on Fenix. Never before had he stayed with a woman his brother was so adamantly against, but Fenix was convinced Pentagon would come around when he saw how happy I made Fenix. 

“You ready to go, mi amor?” Fenix asked and I nodded, grabbing my purse and checking the mirror one last time to make sure my makeup was still in place. 

The three of us went out for dinner before making our way to a dance club. As always Fenix had excess energy to burn and he wanted to dance the night away with me in his arms. Procuring a table we ordered a few drinks before hitting the floor. Pentagon broke away from us to find his own entertainment leaving Fenix and I to writhe against each other’s bodies. 

We danced until we were exhausted, sweat clinging to our tired bodies, laughter loud and mixing with the music.

“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Fenix yelled loudly to be heard gesturing to the crowded bar. I nodded and headed back to our booth feeling heady. Things were going amazingly and I could only imagine the perfect evening was going to continue once we made it back to the hotel. Hopefully Fenix’s asshole of a brother would find his own way back. The last thing I wanted was him hanging around bringing me off my high. 

I frowned as I approached the table and saw him there, beer in hand with a frown on his face. It wasn’t until I slid into the booth and saw what he was staring intently at that my heart stopped in my chest. 

“Give me back my phone!” I snapped lunging around the table to grab it from his large hands, getting stopped by one of said hands wrapping painfully around my wrist and holding me off. I found myself staring into his cold dark eyes, lips curled in a terrifying sneer that had me shuddering. I looked at the phone in his hand and cringed as I saw the notifications on my lock screen. I swore at myself for being careless and leaving my phone lying around. 

“I can explain.” I told him, wincing as his grip tightened. 

“Explain what? That you’re a cheating whore?” Pentagon snarled. “You’re fucking around behind my brother’s back. How can you explain that?” 

I stayed silent, knowing there was no explanation I could provide that would satisfy the seething man. I cried out as he twisted my wrist, grabbing my fingers and pointing at the antique ring adorning my ring finger. 

“That ring was neustra madre’s,” He spat. “You don’t deserve to wear it. Your filth is tainting it.” 

Fenix arrived, tossing the drinks on the table and ripping my hand free of Penta’s group with fire flashing in his eyes. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Penta?” Fenix growled. “Get away from her.” 

I slid back around the booth, whimpering as I held my wrist. I was surely going to have bruises on it tomorrow, but it was the least of my worries as I knew it was only seconds before Fenix was going to get a harsh dose of reality. I already had my purse in hand ready to make my disgraced exit as Penta rose from the booth and stood chest to chest with his furious brother. 

“This is bullshit Penta!” Fenix yelled. “I can’t leave you alone with her now? You’re going to let your hatred drive us apart. You can’t try for me? Your brother. I love her. She is my everything.” 

The anger deflated from Pentagon and he stared at his brother with sympathy lighting his eyes, the sudden change in demeanor striking Fenix immediately, his eyes flashing between me and his brother with confusion. 

“She’s cheating on you Fenix.” Pentagon said quietly. 

Despite the loud music it felt like silence had descended over the table as Fenix stood in silence trying to process the words he had just heard. The emotions playing over Fenix’s face; shock, anger, disbelief, all tore into my heart. I hadn’t wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt Fenix like this. It was like a dagger to my heart. 

Silently Pentagon handed Fenix my phone, irrefutable proof now in my fiancé’s hands. Penta’s hand reached to clasp Fenix’s shoulders as they slumped, his lips disbelievingly mouthing the words on my screen before his head slowly turned towards me. 

His accusing eyes stared at me, silently begging me to refute what was undeniable. I lowered my head, staring at my lap as I had no answer to give him. 

My phone was flung onto the table and my head jerked up to see Fenix storming out of the club. Pentagon turned to me with an outstretched hand and I slowly pulled the beautiful ring off my finger and placed it in his, tears trailing down my cheeks as I watched Pentagon hurry after his brother. 

It was over and I had no one to blame but myself. I had destroyed a loving, passionate and kind man for the sake of some cheap thrills. Sliding out of the booth I walked slowly through the throngs of dancing people my mind a mass of confusion as I tried to figure out where I was supposed to go. I certainly couldn’t return to the room I shared with Fenix. 

With nowhere left to turn I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message. 

“I’m coming home.”


	15. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix and his girlfriend break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Breakup, angst

Hearing his voice coming down the hallway I ducked into an empty store room. Childish? Yes. I knew that. I had been avoiding the man for three days now. No small feat when said man was your boyfriend of over a year. A boyfriend you were on the road with and sharing a hotel room with. I feigned sleep every time he came back to the hotel room after a show. Kept it up until he left for the gym in the morning. Then I snuck out with a scribbled note, staying gone until Fenix was due at the evening’s venue. I would show up just before he was due to go on and ride back to the hotel with him and his brother Pentagon. 

I knew I was only putting off the inevitable, eventually I was going to have be alone with him and face the music. In the past month things had changed on Fenix’s end. I could feel it. I knew him very well. I could see the sadness and pity reflecting in his warm brown eyes, see the dimness in his bright smile. The end was coming and I was just putting it off by playing these games. I couldn’t force him to be with me. If his feelings had changed, then they had. There wasn’t anything I could do. I knew that. I just wasn’t ready to let him go. 

Through a crack in the door I watched him walk past with his brother and a few other wrestlers only exiting when they turned the corner and I felt the coast was clear. With a heavy heart and feeling like a rock was lodged in my stomach I snuck out of the arena, hailing a cab to take me back to the hotel room. I would have a few hours before Fenix made his way back to the room. He would go out with the boys as usual for a few beers. Outings I used to be invited too. 

Hopping in a shower blasting hot water I let the tears fall my forehead resting on the cool tile. This couldn’t go on forever, but I couldn’t bring myself to let him end it. Having this farce of a relationship was better than not having him at all. At least this way I could lay awake at night and stare at his peaceful face in slumber. I could plaster myself to his side and feel his heart beating. At night when he was sleeping I could still pretend he was mine. 

Turning off the shower I reached for the towel on the rack, wiping my body with the coarse material and dressing in my nightgown. Maybe tonight I would actually sleep before he returned. 

Instead of the empty room I was expecting I found Fenix sitting on the edge of the bed, his head lowered and hands clasped as his forearms rested on his knees. I made a noise of surprise, bringing his head up to stare at me. This was it. I could read it in his face. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” I said shaking my head in denial. “Please don’t do this Fenix.” The tears were coming back. I had sworn to myself that when this happened I would be strong. I wouldn’t cry and make him feel worse than I was sure he already did. 

“I’m sorry.” Fenix said, the pity I hated shining in his eyes. “I just… it’s just this isn’t working anymore. I don’t have feelings for you anymore.” 

“What did I do?” I cried moving to sit next to him on the bed, my cheeks wet with tears as I stared at him. 

“Nothing!” He was quick to reassure me. “You did nothing. This is all on me. You’re everything someone would want.”

“Everyone except you.” I sniffed bitterly wiping angrily at the tears tracking down my face. 

Fenix bowed his head with a sigh and nodded slowly. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again. “I don’t know when things changed but they did. You should be with someone who is going to treat you like you deserve.”

I slumped in defeat knowing this was the end. I had avoided it as long as possible. With a deep sigh I nodded reaching over to squeeze his knee.

“I’ll always love you Fenix.” I told him. “And I’m sorry things didn’t work out. I want you to be happy and if that’s not with me then I have to accept that.” 

Fenix rose leaning over to press a kiss to the top of my head and give my shoulders a comforting squeeze. 

“I’ll go bunk with Penta.” He said softly. “Stay as long as you need to. I’ll cover the room until you’re ready to go home.” 

I watched him go through a sheen of tears, the door closing with finality a soft exclamation point on the end of our relationship.


	16. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She upsets Fenix with a snappy comment. How can she earn his forgiveness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff and kissing

He was a tricky little bird that Fenix. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from grinning like a fool at his flirtatious ways. If I gave him the slightest bit of encouragement I was never going to get rid of him. Not that it looked like he intended on leaving any time soon as he hopped up on the counter next to where I was organizing the layouts for the camera crew. 

“Make sure they get my good side,” Fenix piped up, leaning over to inspect your work. “That one should go over there. It will get a better angle.” He pointed out one of blocks making me frown. I didn’t want to admit it but he was right. 

“I don’t tell you how to jump from the ropes Fenix.” I snapped. “Don’t tell me how to do my job.” 

I immediately regretted my harsh words as the light dimmed in Fenix’s usually bright eyes and he jumped from the counter. 

“Fine.” He muttered and walked away without a backwards glance. 

The interaction weighed heavily on my mind throughout the night. I felt horrible for snapping at him for no reason. He seemed to take it to heart as well, not even glancing in my direction whenever he was in the area. 

“Fenix!” I yelled at the end of the night, spotting his retreating form near the exit. “Fenix wait!” 

Thankfully he stopped, turning around to watch me run to his side, my breath coming in pants as I tried to catch it. 

“What?” He asked bluntly making it clear he was still upset with me. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry.” I told him. “It was uncalled for and I don’t have any excuse.” 

Fenix stared down at me for a long stretch of silence before shrugging. 

“Fine. I accept your apology. Goodnight.” He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm forcing him to look at me again. 

“I really am sorry.” I told him again. “Please forgive me. I can’t stand the thought of you being mad at me.” 

“You hurt my feelings.” Fenix said. "I was just trying to help." 

“I know. And I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry.” I told him. “I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

I watched his face carefully hoping he would see the sincerity in my eyes and I was thankful to see the usual glimmer of humor returning to his eyes. 

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” Fenix finally said his lips quirking up into his signature smile. 

Hiding my own smile I stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek before stepping back. 

“Forgiven?” I asked playfully.

“That ain’t gonna cut it.” Fenix said with a shake of his head. “On the lips.” 

My eyes flickered to those oh so kissable lips of his, my tongue darting out to wet my lips before I stretched once again, pressing my lips to his in a soft brief kiss and setting back on my feet. 

“Better?” I asked. 

“You’re killing me.” Fenix growled grabbing me and hauling up against his body, lowering his lips to mine in a searing kiss that had my toes curling as his tongue invaded my mouth. By the time he broke the kiss I was breathless and wanting, staring up at him in awe as he released me. 

“That’s how you kiss.” He said with a grin. “I’ll see you later.” 

Watching him leave I raised a hand to my still tingling lips before I shook myself from my daze and hurried out the door after him. After a kiss like that there was no way I was letting him go home alone.


	17. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix gets a new tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, innuendo, fluff

I wasn’t supposed to get involved with customers. That was one of the few rules of the tattoo parlor I worked in. Usually not an issue as most of our customers didn’t look like the one that just walked in. However the moment he had walked in the door I knew I was in trouble. The friendly greetings he gave all the staff told me that he was a regular, but I hadn’t seen him in the two months I had worked here. His eyes landed on me and lit up, shining bright beneath the luchadore mask he wore telling me he was a wrestler. His tongue darted out and licked over his lips as he made an elaborate show of looking me over. 

“And who is this pretty senorita?” He asked approaching the reception desk. 

Despite not being the blushing type I felt my cheeks heat up as he leaned against the counter and extended his hand. 

“I’m Ariana,” I said placing my hand in his, turning shades darker as he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to my skin.

“Fenix. At your service.” He introduced himself pressing a second kiss to my skin before breaking away with a roll of his eyes as his artist yelled for him to start flirting and get his ass in the chair. I watched him walk away, shifting my chair so I had a better view of where he was going to be sitting. I usually hated slow days like today as the tended to drag on, but I was more than happy to have nothing to do but stare at Fenix as he pulled off his shirt revealing a muscular body that my eyes roved over constantly. 

I watched the pen dance across his skin, brightening up the ink on some of Fenix’s works before starting on a new one on a clean expanse of skin. Slowly the staff started filtering out as closing time drew close soon leaving just us three in the shop. 

Curiosity burned within me when the curtain surrounding the table was drawn my mind running wild with ideas as to what was hidden right beyond that curtain. The curtain that mean something delicate was getting inked that required privacy. My hormones were out of control imagining all sorts of naughty scenarios. 

I was pulled out of my daydreaming by the loud clearing of a throat looking up to see the two men standing before me. 

“Sorry boss,” I sheepishly mumbled. “Was day dreaming.” 

“So I see.” He laughed. “Think you have a little drool there.” He reached for my lip to swipe it dramatically with his fingers which I swatted away playfully. 

“I do not.” I huffed. “Don’t you have places to be?” 

“I do.” He confirmed dropping our banter. “Do you mind ringing up Fenix and closing up shop so I can get home to the wife?” 

“I got it.” I told him. “You better get out of here before she comes and drags you home.” 

I watched as he hurried out the back, chuckling at his eagerness to get home to his new bride. They were still in the obnoxiously sweet honeymoon phase, making me somewhat surprised he had stayed so late. Since the wedding he hadn’t stayed until close, always eager to run home to her. 

Turning to the computer I entered the information from the slip I was given to ring Fenix up as he leaned across the counter, his arms folded over themselves and drawing attention to his still uncovered chest. 

“So what were you thinking of that had you all flushed like that?” Fenix asked with a playful smile that had my pulse racing. 

“Oh nothing,” I waved my hand flustered. “Just thinking about what I’m going to do when I get off.” 

“I’d love to see what you do when you get off,” He said wickedly, his eyes bright with mischief.

My heart raced as I met his eyes, sure lust was burning bright in my own. I tried to get back on track giving Fenix his total. 

“Can you put on a shirt?” I muttered as I reached for his money, my eyes devouring the chest on full view in front of me. 

“Am I distracting you?” He teased. “Tell you what I’ll put my shirt on if you tell me what you were thinking about. For real.” 

I knew it would be treading on dangerous territory if I were to tell him what I had been imagining. The sexual tension was already thick and full in the air. I really needed him to put on that shirt though, because I was getting dangerously close to jumping the counter and having my way with Fenix. 

“Fine.” I said petulantly staring straight at his chest and folding my own arms over my chest as a barrier between us. “I was wondering what you were getting tattooed behind that curtain.” 

His chuckle was low and dirty making me bring my gaze to his face, sinking deeper in lust as I stared at his smirk. 

“Do you want me to show you?” He asked lecherously that tongue of his darting out to lick over his full bottom lip and without thinking twice I was nodding. 

He came around the reception desk, stalking towards me with a predator’s grace until he was just in front of my knees. I stared up at him, my heart racing as he leaned down to eye level with me. When he pulled up the back of his mask and showed me the fresh tattoo just below his ear he laughed and pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning away. 

“Not what you were hoping for was it?” He chuckled as he made his way to the door. “I’ll see you next time senorita. Maybe I’ll have something more interesting to show you.”


	18. Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix and Pentagon take their roles as protectors very seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none really, mentions of violence

Fenix the voracious bouncy energetic one with a ready smile and friend to everyone. Pentagon, the surly one wearing a permanent scowl with a short temper and even shorter fuse. Together they formed the Lucha Bros tag team, a formidable force against any opponent. I knew they had many championships between them, singles and tag, and were widely regarded as two of the best luchadores in the business. However, that was the extent of my knowledge. Nevertheless I was fascinated by them. I lurked in the shadows when they were near, too shy to actually speak to them, but I did my part to make sure they were well taken care of. 

They didn’t seem to have anyone other than each other, so I would make sure to put fresh waters in their locker after their matches and I had learned their favorite snacks and snuck a few into their bags. Little things I thought would make their day a bit better and made me feel good. I didn’t think they knew who their mysterious benefactor was, if they did there was never any indication from them. 

I didn’t even think they knew I existed. My job didn’t require me to interact with the talent, so I kept a wide berth. I had no doubt if I had crossed his path that Fenix would have greeted me warmly. Pentagon I wasn’t so sure of, but I had an inkling that beneath that angry exterior there was a softer side. I might get a grunt or nod from him. 

It wasn’t until I came into work with a broken wrist and busted eye that I learned they had known all along that it was me and were apparently now my self-appointed protectors. Before my purse was even in my makeshift desk they were at my side startling me with their presence. 

Fenix shifted me to face him, carefully looking over my injuries with concern bright in his brown eyes. 

“Who hurt you?” Pentagon growled his face a picture of anger. “Tell them where they are and we’ll show them why it was a bad idea to put hands on you.” 

“Si Hermosa,” Fenix chimed in. “Tell us. We’ll make them pay.” 

The sudden interaction had me confused and it took a moment for me to realize what they assumed. Looking from one brother to the other, each radiating anger and looking ready to murder someone on my behalf I didn’t know whether to laugh at the absurdity or cry at how sweet they were. 

“You guys, I appreciate you rushing to my defense.” I told them. “I really do. But there’s no vengeance needed. Thank you.” 

They exchanged a glance before Pentagon spoke once again. 

“You don’t have to protect anyone. We won’t let them hurt you.” 

This time I did chuckle a little making them frown. 

“The only person you could beat up for hurting me is me.” I told them giggling at the confusion that spread on their faces. “I got in a car accident. I rear-ended someone. Completely my fault. No big bad guy, just a bad a driver.” 

Their shoulders deflated and they sighed and I could tell they were really upset there was no one to hurt on my behalf. 

“Lighten up guys. I piss people off all the time. I’m sure someone will come along that you two can set straight for me.” I said with a laugh. “Now if you’ll excuse me I do have work to do.”


	19. Which One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix and Pentagon want her to make a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol, sexual discussion, implied threesome

After the show most of the MLW talent had made their way to this little bar across the street. Good music, beer and food made for a lively atmosphere and we were all having a hell of time. By this point in the evening most of them had trickled out, heading out to their hotel beds with a warm body tucked under their arms. A few table fulls remained, scattered throughout the bar. 

Yawning I leaned back in the chair, my eyes heavy with sleep and alcohol. It was about time to call it a night, but I was enjoying myself immensely and not in any hurry to leave the company of Fenix and Pentagon Jr. who were seated at the little round table with me. Fenix on my left, Pentagon on my right, both of them watching me with bright eyes. Amusement the prevalent emotion in Fenix’s eyes, while Pentagon’s held something a bit darker than that, though his lip was curled up in the semblance of a smile. 

“I’ve got a question for you seniorita,” Fenix said with a blinding smile that spoke of nothing but trouble. “Will you answer it for me?” 

I was already shaking my head. I was well-versed in Fenix’s little games. I wasn’t stepping into his trap. 

“Not happening Fenix.” I said firmly. “I’m not promising to answer any question I haven’t heard yet.” 

“I told you she was afraid Fenix,” Pentagon spoke up his raspy voice drawing my attention. I watched him take a long pull from his beer mug, his throat moving as he swallowed; suddenly feeling like my mouth had gone dry. 

“I’m not afraid.” I contested taking a drink from my own stein. “I’m just not stupid.” 

“I think you’re afraid.” Fenix seconded his brother’s opinion. “I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you’re proving my brother correct.” 

I knew I was going to regret it, but the alcohol in me wasn’t going to let the insult to my bravado pass without challenge. 

“Fine, ask me your fucking question Fenix.” I said snidely. “I’ll answer it for you.” 

Fenix grinned triumphantly rubbing his hands together with great relish as he leaned forward, laying his forearms on the table and staring at me, the amusement in his eyes fading to something akin to what lurked in his brother's. 

“Who would you rather fuck,” Fenix began his tongue caressing that dirty word like a lover’s skin. “Me or Pentagon?” His tongue darted out, licking his lips as he watched me with an intensity that had me quivering. 

That was certainly not the question I had expected, my heart pounding as I looked back and forth between the two brothers. Before tonight we hadn’t exchanged for than cursory words, only brought together this evening by a lack of available tables, somehow the three of us ending up together. Sure there had been light flirting among all of us, but I hadn’t expected it to lead to anything. 

“Speak up chica,” Pentagon’s dark growl had my eyes darting to his, my teeth gnawing at my bottom lip as I got lost in his eyes. “Which one of us do you want to fuck? Pick one.” 

The screech of a chair on the wooden floor had me tearing my eyes away from Pentagon to see Fenix inching his chair closer, his hand reaching out land on my thigh, giving it a squeeze. 

“No cheating Fenix!” Pentagon growled sliding his chair closer and placing his own hand on my other thigh. 

“I’m not cheating!” Fenix protested. “There’s no rules against touching.” 

I felt like the rope in a tug of war game as the two testosterone filled men glared at each other, Pentagon’s hand moving further up my leg, almost cupping my sex. 

“Fine then, I’ll touch too.” Pentagon snapped rubbing his hand over my inner thigh making me whimper embarrassingly. 

“She wants me to touch her more.” Fenix argued moving his hand up even with his brother’s. “Don’t you princesa?” 

“I…uh…” I stuttered not knowing quite what to say. I couldn’t say I hadn’t thought of them both that way, but I didn’t particularly have a preference between the two.

“Please, look at her squirming under my fingers,” Pentagon retorted making me whimper as he pushed his fingers against the crotch of my jeans. “You want me more don’t you chica?” 

“I don’t know,” I moaned as his fingers rubbed against my crotch, Fenix’s hand pushing in and making me spread my legs wider, his own hand joining Pentagon’s movements. 

“Can’t decide huh princesa?” Fenix teased. “Maybe you should let us take you back to our room and allow us both to present our cases.” 

Again my head swiveled between the two brothers trying to make sense of Fenix’s proposition. I found Pentagon looking at me with expectant eyes and turned to Fenix who had a matching expression. 

“All in your hands chica.” Pentagon said. 

I nodded my consent rising unsteadily to my feet as Fenix paid our tab and Pentagon led me from the bar with an arm over my shoulder. As Fenix caught up and slipped his arm around my waist I felt a thrill go through me, already imagining what was going to happen when they led me through that hotel door.


	20. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix finds out his girlfriend cheated on him with Rush   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “I needed you” and "You slept with him, didn’t you?” and “Why is she still here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, implied/referenced cheating, break up

Hanging onto his anger was the only thing keeping Fenix from falling apart. Pacing around the hotel room, he pulled on his mask in agitation, breathing heavily through his mouth as he glared at the floor, unable to stomach looking at her. 

“You weren’t there.” Maria cried. “I needed you and you weren’t there.” 

“Don’t you dare try to turn this around on me!” Fenix spun around furiously, jabbing his finger into her chest. He couldn’t believe her nerve, trying to blame him for what she had done. He hadn’t wanted to believe it when Pentagon had told him that he saw Maria coming out of Rush’s hotel room early this morning. He didn’t want to believe it, but he did. Penta would never lie to him. 

As soon as he had gotten free from his media obligations Fenix had hurried back to their shared hotel room and told Maria what Pentagon had seen, praying that she had some kind of reasonable explanation for not only being in another man’s hotel room, but one of his enemies no less. He had yet to hear the denial he so desperately needed. Just excuses. 

“You slept with him, didn’t you?” Fenix asked quietly, his hand dropping as did his eyes, staring at the floor as he waited for confirmation of what he already knew. 

“I didn’t mean to.” She responded just as softly. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Why did you even go to his room?” Fenix asked pulling away when she reached for his arm. He couldn’t bare for her to touch him right now. 

“I was lonely. You were gone last night and then this morning I woke up alone again.” Maria said. "So I went down for some breakfast and I ran into Rush." 

“I told you I had interviews this morning. You knew I was going to be gone early.” Fenix snapped. “I told you I wasn’t going to be around much this trip, you knew that. And you still insisted on coming along.” 

“So it’s my fault for wanting to spend some time with you?” Maria yelled. “For wanting to see my boyfriend?” 

“No, it’s your fault for fucking someone else.” Fenix spat his fingers curling into fists as he struggled to hang onto his anger, hurt wanting to take over and spill out of him. 

He was saved from his impending breakdown by the door opening, Pentagon stepping into the hotel room. He took one look at his brother before focusing on the culprit of Fenix’s misery. 

"Why is she still here?” Pentagon growled piercing Maria with a malevolent glare. 

“She was just leaving.” Fenix said shortly, pointedly glaring at Maria who took the hint and started gathering up her belongings before rushing out of the hotel room, giving Penta a wide berth as she scurried out the door. 

Not knowing where else to go, Maria took the elevator down to the first floor and headed for Rush’s room. 

“Fenix found out I was with you last night.” She said quietly when he opened the door. “He broke up with me. I don’t have anywhere else to go. Can I come in?” 

Stepping back Rush gestured for her to enter, smirking as she walked past him and slowly closing the door. He wasn’t overly interested in her, but he was sure having Fenix’s ex-girlfriend hanging out could only benefit him.


End file.
